Alpha Nu- Alpha Mu (Sterek)
by Cataclyste
Summary: Leur diplôme en poche, les jeunes de Beacon Hills se ruent dans les meilleures universités de Californie. Le choix de Stiles et ses amis ? Berkeley University - California. Grande sera leur surprise en apprenant que Derek reprend les études... en Droit ! Stiles, qui peut enfin penser à lui loin des créatures maléfiques, commence à se poser des questions sur ce qu'il veut vraiment.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Le diplôme en poche, les jeunes de Beacon Hills se ruent vers les meilleures universités de la région, voir du pays. Le choix est simple : L'Université de Californie à Berkeley. Les frais de dossiers et d'inscriptions payés, les chambres louées, Scott et ses amis n'ont qu'une hâte : commencer une année sans soucis ni meurtrier psychopathe.

-Je pense que c'est une bonne idée d'avoir fait chambre à part, commença Stiles en s'asseyant sur le lit de son meilleur ami, après tout, on doit prendre notre indépendance, et puis il y a Kira ! Si vous voulez faire... Vous savez vos trucs, dans la chambre, et bien je ne serai pas là pour vous déranger !

-Stiles, tu es à deux chambres d'ici, nous ne sommes pas dans deux états différents ! Lança Scott.

Kira entra.

-Salut Stiles, salut mon bébé.

Elle embrassa Scott longuement, elle serra son torse contre sa poitrine et Scott posa ses mains sur ses fesses.

-Je vais vous laisser, lâcha le taquin.

Il sortit penaud et percuta une carrure forte et musclée, qui n'était autre que Derek. Il le plaqua contre le mur.

-Tu ne peux pas faire attention quand tu marches ? Cracha le Lycan, rapprochant sa tête de celle de Stiles.

Stiles déglutit, il avait l'habitude d'être prit par Derek par cette manière, mais ne pensait pas le voir aujourd'hui, surtout dans les Fraternités.

-Derek hum, bégaya-t-il en longeant le mur pour échapper au loup, je suis content de te voir mais, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

Derek arqua un sourcil, méprisant mais néanmoins pas indifférent aux paroles de Stiles.

-Je reprends les études. Je profite de l'argent que l'on a récupéré pour me reconstruire une nouvelle vie, répondit Derek en croisant les bras, toujours un sourcil arqué.

Stiles déglutit une seconde fois, avant d'articuler :

-Mais, tu n'es pas trop… Enfin tu sais… Pas que tu sois…

-Vieux ? Finit le ténébreux taciturne.

Stiles grimaça et hocha la tête. Derek sourit d'indifférence, ce sourire qui voulait dire « Je te considère », et Derek seul savait que ce « Je te considère », bien éloigné de son sens initial, voulait dire bien pire qu'un simple « Va te faire foutre ».

-Je vais rejoindre Malia dans sa Fraternité, acheva Stiles.

Derek regardait le jeune sarcastique sortir de la Fraternité Alpha Nu. Du seuil de la maison, il vit Stiles marcher jusqu'à la Fraternité de filles Kappa Phi Nu, parler maladroitement à des filles assises sur le porche, celles-ci rirent et le laissèrent entrer, puis il disparut, aspiré dans une maison remplie d'œstrogènes et de progestérone. Derek eut un haut-le-cœur en pensant à toutes ses filles qui pouvaient regarder Stiles, même tenter de le séduire, puis il se rappela qu'il était en couple avec Malia, la jolie coyote-garou, sa cousine. A l'image de les voir s'embrasser en public, sur les trottoirs du campus, Derek s'éloigna de la Fraternité de Scott et Stiles, puis rejoint la sienne, le cœur lourd et les pensées lointaines.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1 **

Le premier jour de classe arriva, les étudiants se pressèrent dans leurs dortoirs, tout n'était que pagaille, boxers à terre, cahiers en vrac et coup de peigne rapide chez les garçons, tandis que chez les filles, les sous-vêtements et les vernis étaient à l'honneur. Certaines même laissaient sécher leurs strings sexy au bord de la fenêtre, saluant les garçons pressés et en retard depuis l'encadrement de celle-ci, provoquant bousculade et chahut dans la rue.

Stiles ferma son sac et sortit de sa chambre, et se souvint avoir oublié son manuel de droit. Il tenta d'ouvrir la porte par un geste quotidien du poignet pour ouvrir la poignée de porte, mais celle-ci était bloquée. Il porta la main à son jean pour prendre ses clés, mais il les avait oubliées dans la serrure, côté chambre.

-C'est pas vrai, râla-t-il mécontent de sa première mésaventure de campus.

Il frappa violemment le mur de son poing maladroit et se blessa une jointure. Sa main rougit, lui faisant comprendre qu'il aura très prochainement un énième hématome. Il frappa la porte, moins violemment, de son autre main, avant de poser sa tête sur celle-ci. Un groupe de garçon sortit de leur chambre, manquant de le bousculer, en faisant un vacarme du tonnerre. Stiles soupira. Quelqu'un posa une main sur son épaule, il manqua de sursauter.

-Mince Scott ! Tu pourrais prévenir.

Scott regarda son meilleur ami, il était en bien mauvaise posture. Il prit la poignée entre ses mains et poussa d'un coup vif la porte en avant. Un « clic » sonore se fit entendre et ils comprirent que la serrure c'était brisée. Stiles entra et récupéra son manuel.

-On va devoir réparer la serrure le premier jour de cours, râla-t-il.

-De rien Stiles, répondit Scott qui souriait devant la mauvaise mine de son meilleur ami.

Ils rejoignirent les autres étudiants dans les bâtiments de cours.

-Je ne savais pas que Derek reprenait les cours, dit Lydia intriguée.

La Banshee lança un regard accusateur à Stiles. Celui-ci, qui tenait la main de Malia tout juste arrivée, répondit :

-Je l'ai vu hier après-midi, c'est tout, lança le jeune taquin en haussant les épaules.

-Il est bientôt huit heures, on ferait mieux d'y aller, ajouta Lydia.

Elle s'éloigna avec Malia, qui avait pris goût aux sciences Elles allèrent vers l'aile des Sciences Appliquées, et disparurent de la vue de Scott et Stiles.

-Nous voilà seuls encore une fois, lança Scott en prenant son meilleur ami par les épaules.

-N'en sois pas si sûr… Murmura Stiles.

Katherine Shayne, tout de cuir vêtue, entra dans le hall de l'immense bâtiment de cours regroupant les Sciences Appliquées dans l'aile Est et le Droit dans l'aile Ouest. Une légère brise souffla lorsqu'elle fit son apparition, et le monde sembla s'arrête. A son bras, le grand, le beau, le ténébreux, Derek Hale, semblait lui servir de trophée. Lorsque l'impression de ralenti disparut aux yeux de Scott et Stiles, Katherine arriva à la hâte pour enlacer ses vieux amis. Derek resta en arrière, souriant cependant.

-Katherine ! Je pensais que tu avais été prise à Stanford ! S'écria Scott en voyant la jeune Alpha, pétillante et blonde comme jamais.

Elle sourit, ses dents blanches et pointues semblaient illuminer le hall tout entier. Une aura de puissance et d'autorité émanait d'elle.

-J'ai décidé de venir ici, je me suis installée hier soir, j'étais trop fatiguée pour venir vous saluer, je pensais vous faire une surprise. Derek m'a aperçu par la fenêtre, et il m'a appelé Jacquie en pensant que c'était ma sœur.

Elle s'accouda à Derek, avec ses talons, elle le dépassait facilement. Derek lança un regard froid à Stiles, mais resta néanmoins silencieux. Stiles déglutit, cela lui arrivait souvent lorsqu'il était en présence de Derek. Un mélange de crainte mêlé à un sentiment d'infériorité, pensait-il, bien qu'il le considérait comme un ami. Enfin, il le croyait.

-Je vais en Droit, qui m'accompagne ? Demanda Katherine enthousiaste.

-Moi, répondirent Derek et Stiles en même temps.

Katherine attrapa le bras de Derek et celui de Stiles, les positionna de part et d'autre d'elle.

-Je suis désolé Scott, il ne fallait pas t'inscrire en Anthropologie, lança joyeusement Katherine.

Scott alla en cours.

Katherine entendait les battements de cœurs de Derek et Stiles s'accélérer, elle ne dit rien, mais n'en pensa pas rien pour autant. Elle utilisa son Don de Télépathie pour lire dans les pensées de Derek.

_« Ne lis pas dans mes pensées, ne lis pas dans mes pensées… Marmonnait-t-il dans sa tête. »_

Quel rusé, pensa Katherine, néanmoins, Stiles n'y pensera pas.

_« Si Malia me voit aux bras de Katherine je suis foutu, je suis foutu, s'affolait-il dans ses pensées, oh, et Derek, qu'est-ce qu'il fout la putain ? Et puis pourquoi il est aux bras de Katherine sans rien dire ? Ce n'est pas son genre, il est plutôt à râler, bougonner, menacer, pas du style à se trimbaler au milieu du campus avec une des plus jolies filles de la région. »_

-Merci Stiles, dit Katherine en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de celui-ci.

-Hey ! Intruse de pensée, je déteste quand tu fais ça ! S'écria-t-il énervé.

Derek lâcha le bras de Katherine, croisa les siens et la dénonça du regard. Elle haussa les épaules et entra, Stiles au bras, dans la salle de conférence. Le cours n'avait pas encore commencé, Katherine s'assit sur un siège, de sorte que Stiles et Derek soient côte-à-côte.

Katherine sourit de satisfaction, elle savait qu'il se passait quelque chose entre les deux hommes, mais même si Malia était l'une de ses meilleures amies, elle savait que leur couple ne tiendrait pas pour toujours.

Stiles dessinait frénétiquement dans son bloc note. Des croix, des triskèles, des lunes, des smileys, des balances, des débuts de visages. Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de dessiner. Il ne pouvait pas se concentrer sur ce que le Maître de conférences disait dans son micro, même si sa voix résonnait dans tout l'amphithéâtre, il ne pouvait cesser de penser à tout ce qu'il avait vécu les années précédentes avec ses amis, à l'arrivée de Katherine dans leurs vies, puis de Vick, ou encore de Jacquie, la jumelle inconnue au bataillon de Katherine. Il appuya si fort sur son crayon que la mine explosa et s'éjecter quelques fauteuils plus loin, plus bas. Elle rebondit sur quelques tables, jusqu'à s'écraser sur le sol brun de l'amphithéâtre, sans que personne ne remarque rien. Derek lança un regard intrigué vers la main de Stiles, qui tenait toujours fermement son crayon. La tête baissée, les yeux rivés sur son bloc note, il savait que Derek l'observait, silencieux. Il déglutit frénétiquement, Katherine, en entendant sa gorge émettre ce son peu chic mais néanmoins rempli de sentiments, émit un léger rire sarcastique.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire, Katherine ? Demanda Stiles en appuyant sur le nom de la jeune blonde moqueuse.

-Oh rien, je viens de repenser à la fois où tu as voulu battre des Berzerkers avec une batte de Baseball, que tu es arrivé trop tard et que Derek est passé de _« mignon Derek »_ à _« sexy Derek »,_ murmura Katherine en faisant un clin d'œil à Derek.

Derek ne dit rien et fit mine d'écouter ce que disait le Maître de conférences.

-Tu n'es jamais sérieuse, lança Stiles à Katherine qui pouffait en silence, et ça m'énerve, parce-que tu restes quand même studieuse !

Katherine, qui attirait l'attention, fit _« coucou »_ de la main à un garçon situé deux tables plus basses.

-Tu es insortable Katherine, souffla Stiles en sortant un autre crayon.

Trois longues heures passées assises dans l'amphithéâtre fatiguèrent au plus haut point Katherine, qui s'écroula au bout de deux heures sur son bureau. En sortant de la salle, elle se recoiffa et demanda :

-Vous n'auriez pas un miroir ?

-Un miroir ? Lui ? Dit Stiles en montrant Derek du doigt, moi ? Continua-t-il en se montrant du doigt, Lui, moi, tu crois que nous avons des miroirs dans nos sacs ?

Katherine dévisagea Stiles, béate, et répéta :

-Vous avez un miroir oui ou non ?

-Non ! S'écrièrent les deux hommes d'une même voix.

Katherine sourit, elle réussissait tout ce qu'elle entreprenait avec succès.

-Et bien je vous laisse, je vais aux toilettes.

Et elle les quitta. Les deux jeunes hommes se firent face. La tension était palpable, Stiles engagea la conversation.

-Tu as compris quelque chose au cours ? Demanda-t-il doucement, de peur de rendre colérique le grand méchant loup.

Bien sûr, Derek n'avait absolument pas écouté une once de parole du Maître de conférences, tant il était occupé à considérer les mains maladroites de son gentil et sarcastique fantasme inatteignable. Il resta un moment sans rien dire, puis finit par lâcher :

-Des trucs de Droit, ouais des trucs de Droit.

Stiles le regarda d'un œil intrigué, qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? Il ne remarqua cependant qu'à ce moment-là que Derek n'était pas habillé comme il en avait l'habitude. Il ressemblait à un étudiant classique, plutôt soft, il avait une barbe de trois jours et s'était coiffé les cheveux. Le soleil qui pénétrait la vitre faisait briller ses yeux d'un vert de mer calme et paisible.

-Oui je vois, acheva Stiles sans rien trouver d'autre à dire.

Ils attendirent Katherine devant la porte des toilettes des filles, celle-ci mit au moins dix minutes à faire ce qu'elle devait faire puis sortit, rayonnante comme jamais.

-Bah alors, vous en faites une tête mes chéris, vous avez vu un loup ?

Stiles et Derek la regardèrent d'un mépris si violent qu'il ne pouvait être décrit. Katherine, comprenant que sa blague avait tout fait sauf l'effet escompté, les tira vers elle et les emmena dehors.

-C'est l'heure de manger les garçons, je ne sais pas si Scott et les autres ont terminé, mais moi, je meurs de faim. On va chez qui ? Lança-t-elle d'un ton désinvolte.

Les deux garçons ne répondirent pas, ils regardaient au loin, les différentes maisons des différentes Fraternités.

-Ok, lâcha Katherine en tournant vers une maison de la Fraternité Alpha Mu, chez Derek alors.

-Mais… Tenta le beau Ténébreux.

-Il n'y a pas de mais, je suis l'Alpha tu te rappelles ?

Elle fit luire ses yeux violets améthyste. Ils n'avaient aucun pouvoir sur Derek bien sûr, étant donné qu'il n'était pas de sa meute, mais il se laissa faire. Evidemment qu'il voulait manger avec Stiles chez lui. Ils entrèrent dans la Fraternité, des étudiants assis dans le salon du rez-de-chaussée sifflèrent.

-Hey beauté tu t'es perdue ?

-Préparez moi quelque chose à manger je vais distraire ces messieurs, souffla Katherine à Derek et Stiles.

Elle lâcha leurs bras musclés pour se jeter d'en d'autres. Sacrée Katherine.

Derek et Stiles allèrent dans la cuisine, vide à ce moment-là.

-On fait quoi ? Demanda Derek.

-Des œufs ? Proposa Stiles en sortant une boîte d'œufs, elle les aime à midi, avant de faire du sport.

Derek prit la boîte d'œufs des mains de Stiles, effleura sa main et prit un œuf. Il le cassa dans une poêle et attendit.

-Il faut allumer le feu Derek… Tu n'as jamais fait d'œuf au plat ? Demanda Stiles en se baissant à la hauteur de la ceinture de Derek pour allumer le feu.

Du feu s'échappa des plaques de gaz et l'œuf commença à cuire. Stiles se releva. Derek ne pouvait pas détourner le regard de ces joues qu'il imaginait douces et tendres, de ses cheveux si lisses et bruns, de ses yeux noisettes et aventureux, même si peureux quelques temps.

Un rire aigu se fit entendre du salon, Katherine riait à plein poumons. Celle-ci faisait tout son possible pour rester le plus longtemps possible avec les garçons, pour laisser seuls Derek et Stiles. De temps en temps, celle-ci projetait des ondes de pouvoirs, une capacité utile grâce à son hybridation, pour évaluer la fréquence cardiaque des deux innocents dans la cuisine. Elle remarqua le rythme rapide des battements de cœurs de Derek, tandis que ceux de Stiles l'étaient légèrement moins.

-Vous sentez ça ? Demanda Katherine bondissant gracieusement du siège sur lequel elle était assise.

Les étudiants Alpha Mu ne répondirent pas, mais la considéraient avec attention, tant sa beauté était indescriptible, parfaite.

-C'est mon œuf qui est cuit, ne bougez pas, je reviens.

Ils s'exécutèrent et restèrent dans le salon. Katherine rejoignit Stiles et Derek dans la cuisine. Stiles était à côté de la gazinière, Derek fouillait un placard, à l'autre bout de la pièce. Katherine serra les dents, elle n'aimait pas échouer dans les missions qu'elle se donnait, surtout lorsqu'elle jouait l'entremetteuse, et surtout quand les personnes concernées n'étaient au courant de rien.

-ca sent bon dis-moi, tu as mis du poivre ? Demandai-je à Stiles en regardant la poêle.

-Non, Derek s'en est chargé.

-Et le sel ? Demanda-t-elle.

-C'est moi qui l'ai mis.

-Mais tu sais très bien comment j'aime mes œufs Stiles ! Lança Katherine le regard accusateur.

-Oui ! J'ai mis le sel en même temps que Derek a mis le poivre.

Katherine eut le sourire aux lèvres, après tout, elle n'avait pas si mal réussit son début de journée. Elle prit une assiette, récupéra l'œuf et s'assit sur une chaise. Elle croisa les jambes élégamment, rejeta ses cheveux en arrière et entreprit de manger l'œuf qui n'était qu'une excuse pour les mettre à la cuisine tous les deux.

_Heureusement qu'ils ne m'ont pas fait de bacon ou de gros repas, pensa-t-elle._

Derek et Stiles s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre et regardèrent Katherine manger.

-Vous êtes affamés ou quoi ? Demanda-t-elle en posant sa fourchette sur la table en bois.

-Non, se défendirent-t-ils d'une même voix.

Katherine ne put réprimer un sourire de vainqueur.

-Tu sais quoi Derek, tu devrais montrer à Stiles ce que c'est d'avoir une chambre, enfin, une vraie chambre, pas un hangar, lança-t-elle en hochant la tête, je vous rejoins dès que je finis ça.

Derek se leva, Stiles le suivit et ils montèrent dans la chambre.

_Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont crédules… Pensa Katherine qui mourrait d'envie de dire ça à haute voix, mais ne le fit pas sachant pertinemment que Derek aurait pu l'entendre_.

Derek ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, elle était spacieuse, il y avait une armoire, un bureau, un lit une place et quelques effets personnels.

-C'est petit, fit remarquer Stiles en hochant la tête.

-C'est pour un étudiant quoi, répliqua Derek.

Katherine, qui écoutait tout depuis la cuisine, frémissait d'avance, elle serait prête à miser qu'il se passerait quelque chose entre eux, même si elle doutait, c'était peut-être encore trop tôt.

-J'ai une chambre plus grande, Continua le jeune sarcastique, et j'ai un lit deux places.

Katherine frémit de plaisir en entendant les paroles de Stiles. Elle qui avait l'esprit analyste en plus d'une ouïe extrasensorielle, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer les pensées de Stiles en ce moment. Elle n'était pas proche de lui, de cette manière, elle ne pouvait pas lire en lui. Cependant, elle entendait le rythme cardiaque des deux garçons s'accélérer de minutes en minutes.

Tout n'est qu'une question de temps, pensa-t-elle en piquant son jaune d'œuf.

Celui-ci se déversa dans l'assiette, comme une coulée de lave. Elle le finit avec du pain et entendit un bruit qu'elle seule aurait pu entendre, à l'écoute de la musique omniprésente dans la maison de cette Fraternité. Un objet de bureau tomba par terre.

_Déjà ? Pensa-t-elle._

Elle se leva et se dirigea rapidement vers les escaliers, monta et écouta à la porte de la chambre.

-J'ai pris Droit parce-que c'est une filière pas mal pour réussir dans la vie… Dit Derek d'une voix grave.

-Moi j'aimerai devenir Shérif comme mon père, tu sais, arrêter les criminels, résoudre des affaires… Continua Stiles d'une voix posée.

Katherine perdit l'équilibre et tomba, en ouvrant la porte, sur le sol de la chambre de Derek, gâchant ce grand moment d'intimité qu'elle avait pu créer.

_Quelle conne, pensa-t-elle._

-J'ai appris que les Alphas toutes maisons réunies organisaient une grande fête dans chacune des maisons ce soir, ça vous dit d'y aller ? Demanda Katherine allongée gracieusement au sol sur le ventre, les talons vers le haut.

Derek et Stiles la dévisagèrent, elle leur lança un regard amical et sourit.

-Ou sinon vous pouvez me laisser par terre sans me relever ? Lâcha-t-elle faisant mine d'être profondément vexée.

Derek et Stiles la soulevèrent, chacun par un bras. Elle se dépoussiéra les habits et sortit de la chambre.

-21h à Alpha Mu donc ? Ou Alpha Nu comme vous voulez, dit Katherine en refermant la porte derrière elle.

Elle descendit les escaliers et sortit de la Fraternité après avoir salué les colocataires de Derek, aussi appelés Frères dans le langage universitaire, puis appela son petit ami.

Derek et Stiles parlèrent pendant deux bonnes heures de ce qu'ils voulaient faire plus tard, de leurs options, leurs cursus d'études près examiné, choisi et en cours. Au début, Derek n'avait qu'une envie. Plaquer Stiles sur son lit, fermer la porte à double tour et caresser chaque parcelle de son corps en lui susurrant à l'oreille _« Je t'aime, je ne vois que toi… ». _Mais il se retint et se résolut à écouter la bouche bavarde de celui qui le faisait chavirer. Mots sur mots, phrases par phrases, Stiles déblatérait ses idées par centaines et tout ce qu'il pensait devenait phrase construite, ou plus ou moins construite. A un moment, lorsque Derek ne put écouter les paroles de Stiles, qu'il ne voyait que sa bouche remuer, ses lèvres qu'il rêvait de caresser et d'embrasser, il faillit briser son engagement et faillit poser son doigt sur les lèvres pulpeuses et charnues de Stiles, ces lèvres qu'il imaginait si chaudes et si réconfortantes, ces lèvres sur lesquelles il rêvait qu'il pourrait un jour déposer les siennes pour ne faire plus qu'un avec lui, Malia entra dans la chambre de Derek et soupira.

-Stiles ! Je t'ai cherché partout ! J'ai dû demander à des passants qui t'avaient vus pour savoir où tu étais !

Malia s'assit à côté de Stiles, sur le lit de Derek, ne faisant pas attention à son cousin.

-Je vais nous préparer à manger, la maison Kappa Phi Nu est super ! Tu verras allez viens.

Stiles se leva et suivit Malia, accroché aux mains de celles-ci. Il adressa à Derek un bref _« Salut. »_ Avant de sortir de la chambre, puis il descendit les escaliers, salua les autres étudiants d'Alpha Mu et sortit de la Fraternité.

Derek regarda avec regret celui qu'il aimait s'éloigner de sa chambre aux bras de sa cousine, le cœur lourd de ne pas avoir pu dire à Stiles ce qu'il ressentait pour lui, la peine qu'il ressentait en le voyant avec une autre, et le désespoir qui l'enivrait, chaque seconde passée loin de lui.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

La belle et gracieuse Katherine se para tout le jour dès la fin de ses cours, l'on aurait cru qu'elle alla à des fiançailles. Mais non, elle sortit son plus beau short rouge sang, un léger et court débardeur qui laissait voir ses légers abdominaux et sa taille parfaite de louve, et sa plus belle paire d'escarpins.

_Je serai la plus belle, pensa-t-elle, au diable Lydia et les autres Kappa Phi Nu._

Elle mit une chaîne en argent et des créoles et laissa ses cheveux détachés. Ils formaient une cascade de blondeur pure mais néanmoins sauvage sur ses épaules nues. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge de sa chambre, parce-que oui, elle avait une chambre rien que pour elle, il était 21h05. Derek et Stiles devaient déjà l'attendre dans une de leurs Fraternités, elle sonda son environnement et repéra les deux jeunes hommes dans la chambre de Stiles.

-Que la fête commence, murmura-t-elle en fermant la porte de sa chambre.

Elle descendit les escaliers, salua les filles de sa Fraternité, les Kappa Phi Nu, disons le tout de suite, qui est la Fraternité d'Elite des filles, filles de diplomates, de grands médecins, de stars, elles y sont toutes. Certaines peuvent y entrer en passant un test qui ressemble beaucoup à du bizutage, que Katherine a réussi à éviter en se faisant respecter par l'actuelle Représentante de la Fraternité. Katherine sortit, rejoignit les Alpha Nu et se fit siffler en s'approchant du porche. Des étudiants buvaient joyeusement et bruyamment des bières en fumant quelque chose qui ne pouvait être qu'un joint. A l'odeur désagréable que pouvait sentir Katherine, à cause de son odorat extrasensoriel, elle déglutit. Comment certains humains pouvaient être si stupides pour se détruire le corps ainsi, pensait-elle. Elle entra dans la Fraternité, monta les escaliers et entra dans la chambre de Stiles. Elle ne savait pas où elle se trouvait exactement, elle suivait son odorat. Assis sur le lit, des chaises, par terre, Stiles, Scott, Derek et deux autres garçons, sûrement de la Fraternité, discutaient.

-Salut tout le monde ! Lança joyeusement Katherine en posant une main sur sa hanche droite, prête à être photographiée.

-Tu ne t'es pas retenue pour cette première soirée ! Lâcha Scott.

Sans plus attendre, Katherine traîna ses amis jusqu'à la Fraternité Alpha Phi Nu. C'était une immense villa, bien plus grande que la sienne, pesta Katherine, où la musique, la danse, les boissons et les joints ne faisaient qu'un. La jolie blonde entra dans la Fraternité mais deux jeunes bloquèrent l'accès de Scott et des autres Alpha Nu et Mu.

-Ils sont Alpha, lança Katherine en se retournant vers les videurs.

Les videurs ne cillèrent pas. Katherine en attrapa un et planta son regard améthyste dans les yeux du plus jeune, enfin, du plus jeune des videurs, étant donné qu'elle avait un an de moins qu'eux.

-Dois-je te rappeler ce qu'est un _Alpha_, dans les bons sens du terme mon coco ?

Scott aperçut une mince lueur dorée dans les yeux du videur.

-Non Mademoiselle… Murmura-t-il apeuré.

-Bien ! Lâcha Katherine en l'embrassant.

Le videur resta sans voix, l'autre laissa entrer Scott et les autres. Derek fronça les sourcils face aux méthodes peu orthodoxes de Katherine pour les faire entrer dans la Fraternité, mais après tout, la façon n'est que l'intermédiaire du résultat. Il en fut content, mais resta néanmoins de marbre. A peine entré dans la Fraternité, il assista à un bal d'embrassades dégoulinantes, des collés-serrés biens trop vulgaires et des bouteilles d'alcools voguant de verres en verres. A cette vue, il ne put réprimer un haut-le-cœur de dégoût. Il y avait _bien trop_ de personnes à cette fête… Et dire que ce n'était que la partie _VIP_, et que la fête continuait dans les autres Fraternités Alphas.

-Trouvons un coin où nous poser… Proposa Stiles en cherchant un quelconque siège ou sofa pour poser ses fesses timides.

Parlons-en de ses fesses timides. Longtemps réservées à la belle Lydia, mais jamais utilisées, Stiles ne s'en servit que pour s'asseoir dans sa poubelle qu'il appelle communément _voiture_. Ce n'est que plus tard qu'elles appartiendront à la fabuleuse et énergique Malia, maître dans l'art du surligneur vert à présent. Mais aujourd'hui, quelque chose tracassait Stiles. Ses fesses ne voulaient pas s'asseoir sur le prochain sofa qu'il pouvait trouver. Il aurait préféré quelque de plus dur, de plus réconfortant, de plus _fort_. Quelqu'un le tira en arrière et le sortit de sa torpeur et de sa recherche impatiente de siège inexistant.

-Salut toi, susurra Malia à son oreille.

Malia se collait à Stiles comme elle l'avait fait à Mexico avec Kira, mais cette fois-ci, d'une manière encore plus sensuelle et encore plus amusée. Stiles, qui ne s'attendait pas à un élan d'amour si sensuel et soudain, attrapa chastement les hanches de Malia et entreprit de bouger frénétiquement son bassin de gauche à droite. Il avait l'air _stupide._

A cette vue, Derek ne put réprimer un sentiment de colère envers Stiles, sa cousine, lui-même, et la Terre entière. Comment réussirait-il à vivre s'il devait assister à chaque scène de la vie de Stiles avec Malia, surtout celles de ce genre ? Il poussa un élève à moitié saoul de sa chaise et s'assit. Une jeune fille s'assit sur ses genoux.

-Salut beau gosse, lança la jeune brune aux yeux étincelants.

-Salut, lâcha Derek.

-Tu ne t'amuses pas ? Tu veux qu'on s'amuse ensemble quelque part ? Dit-elle en s'accrochant à son cou.

Elle n'eut pour seule réponse un bref coup de bras qui lui valut d'atterrir sur le sol et d'y rester, bien trop saoule pour se relever seule. Sacré Derek.

De son côté, Stiles continuait de danser avec Malia, le fameux _Wiggle_ de Jason Derulo était la musique préférée de Malia, qui s'en donnait à cœur joie. Maîtrisant depuis peu l'art du twerking, elle monta sur le bar et entreprit ces mouvements connus de tous consistant à bouger ses fesses l'une après l'autre, les deux en même temps, à un rythme rapide ou lent, selon la musique. Des verres se levèrent, des cris résonnèrent dans l'énorme villa, Stiles monta sur le bar et se colla à sa petite amie, des cris percèrent les oreilles de chacun, la fête, la musique, la décadence, les fesses, le sexe, la drogue, c'était _ça_, l'université d'aujourd'hui. Ou plutôt, les soirées à l'université.

Derek sortit, fatigué de ses cris incessants et des étudiants saouls au bout de deux verres de tequila coupés à l'eau. Dehors, le bruit était toujours aussi présent, mais comme en arrière-plan. Une brise légère caressa sa nuque et son front, il en profita et inspira de longues bouffées d'air frais qu'il expira par la bouche. Il s'assit au bord du trottoir et regarda les différentes maisons des Fraternités. La plupart des maisons de cette rue appartenaient aux Alpha et leurs dérivés, mais l'on trouvait une maison Oméga Nu au fond de la rue, quelque peu délabrée, et une Zêta Nu. Il ne savait pas par qui elles étaient fréquentées et s'en fichait. Après tout, il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait le constat de qui habitait la rue tangente à la sienne, la seule chose à laquelle il pensait, c'était Stiles, et a ses timides fesses qu'il cachait ce soir-là sous un petit jean qui lui moulait parfaitement la forme arrondie de ses belles fesses musclées, ces fesses musclées, qui devaient être nues le soir venu, sous la douche, recouvertes de savon odeur Marine, ou encore chastement recouvertes d'une serviette après la douche, après l'entraînement de Lacrosse lorsqu'il était au lycée. Une main amicale se posa sur son épaule droite, parfaitement manucurée, le sortant de ses pensées.

-Derek, ça va ? Demanda Katherine en s'appuyant à l'épaule de son ami pour s'asseoir près de lui.

-Oui ça va, lâcha le Lycanthrope grincheux.

-Ne joues pas à ça avec moi Derek, nous ne sommes plus au lycée, tu n'as pas à jouer au grand méchant loup avec moi. Surtout, avec moi.

-Ah oui ? Qu'est-ce qui te permet de dire ça ? Lâcha Derek désinvolte.

Les yeux de Katherine prirent une teinte améthyste.

-_Je suis l'Alpha_, fit la moqueuse blonde d'une voix rauque, imitation presque réussie de Hale.

Derek sourit. Elle l'avait sauvé de nombreuses fois l'année précédente, devenue une Alpha puissante et autoritaire, elle savait se faire respecter mais aussi se faire aimer par ses amis. _Il_ la respectait et _il_ l'admirait. Quelque chose de rare chez Derek, car la jeune Alpha était plus jeune d'une ou deux années que ses amis, se rappelait-il. Il appréciait vraiment Katherine, mais sa fierté de loup l'empêchait de lui parler.

-Je n'aime pas le bruit, se contenta-t-il de dire.

A sa grande surprise, Katherine attrapa sa main et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Elle sonda son esprit mais n'y trouva rien.

-Tu es très doué Derek Hale.

Derek sourit. Peter lui avait appris à fermer son esprit aux Télépathes, une capacité typique des Hale qui n'en était pas vraiment une. Il suffisait de ne pas laisser son esprit ouvert et se concentrer sur soi-même et pas sur les autres.

-Et toi bien trop curieuse Katherine Shayne, répliqua-t-il en regardant la maison devant lui.

Devait-il lui raconter à propos de Stiles ? Non elle se moquerait. Ou pas. Katherine était très respectueuse des autres et savait garder un secret. Malgré son apparence superficielle de fille populaire, elle était une amie honnête, une élève studieuse et un stratège hors-pair. Et une Alpha de surcroît. Mais il préférait garder _ça_ pour lui. Après tout, ça ne la concernait pas.

Elle lâcha sa main et s'appuya à son épaule pour se relever.

-Je vais chercher Lydia, je ne l'ai pas vue de la soirée, l'informa-t-elle.

-Je vais…

-Rester là ? Je m'en suis doutée, le coupa-t-elle.

Elle se baissa et embrassa sa joue.

-A plus tard Derek.

Pourquoi était-elle si gentille avec lui ? Elle essayait sûrement de s'immiscer dans ses pensées. Il était vrai qu'il trouvait Katherine charmante, gentille et encore bien d'autres qualités, mais il n'oubliait pas son côté sombre. Lorsqu'elle était arrivée à Beacon Hills à l'âge de 16 ans, elle faisait partie de la meute de Deucalion, avec sa sœur, ou plutôt sa tante, de ce qu'il avait appris par Peter, et l'avait menacé par plusieurs reprises. Déjà lors, elle était capable de lui mettre des raclées phénoménales, il se souvint de l'épisode du hangar, elle avait été particulièrement cruelle à l'époque.

_-Hello Derek, dit Katherine triomphante.  
-Tu… Tu es la fille qui traîne avec Isaac, murmura Derek  
-Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir vu, j'espère que l'on se recroisera un jour au lycée, quand tu iras chercher tes petits chiens, répondit-elle cruellement._

_Ethan et Aiden rirent. Même Ennis esquissa un sourire.  
Derek se jeta sur Katherine et ses yeux rouges luirent sous le néon.  
Elle le bloqua d'une main, lui tordit le bras et l'immobilisa sur le dos._

_-Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Chaud Bouillant, tu risques de te faire mal, lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille._

_Kali attrapa une barre de métal et lui enfonça dans le dos, une seconde après qu'elle l'eusse lâché.  
Deucalion s'approcha de lui._

_-Alors Derek, comment trouves-tu ma meute ? _

_Il cracha du sang._

_-Et cette jolie Katherine, n'est-elle pas charmante ? Elle faisait un peu collégienne ses derniers jours, je lui ai permis de se refaire une garde-robe.  
-D'ailleurs merci Deucalion, je suis vraiment apte à me lancer dans la vie lycéenne, les activités extra-scolaire, les copains, tu vois ce que je veux dire Derek ? Cracha-t-elle en s'approchant de lui._

_Derek recracha du sang.  
Elle lui caressa les cheveux._

_-Tu n'es qu'une… _

_Kali bougea la barre de métal dans son dos, il hurla de douleur, sa sœur Cora se débattit et sortit de l'étreinte d'Ennis, elle se jeta sur Katherine. Celle-ci la gifla au vol et elle tomba à terre à côté de Derek, quatre belles traces de griffures sur la joue._

_-Espèce de pétasse ! cria Derek.  
-Merci, je prends ça pour un compliment venant de toi, passe le bonjour à mon Prince de ma part, tu sais, le brun aux yeux clairs, Isaac non ?_

_Il l'injuria à voix basse.  
Katherine arracha des mains la barre de Kali et la jeta dans la salle. Elle attrapa Derek par le col et le plaqua au mur, tout le monde avait l'air de la regarder avec admiration, elle faisait ses preuves devant la meute._

_- Ecoute-moi bien, quand on veut quelque chose, on l'a toujours, et là… Elle lui montra ses chaussures, tu salis mes chaussures de ton sang d'Alpha faible. Donc prouve nous que tu ne l'es pas. _

_Elle se tourna vers Deucalion, il acquiesça._

_-Tu as jusqu'à la pleine lune, ou sinon un de tes amis mourra. _

_Elle lui planta ses griffes dans le ventre, il gémit de plus belle et cracha du sang. Il la regardait droit dans les yeux, un regard rempli de haine.  
Sa sœur à terre ne bougeait pas, assommée.  
Katherine le lâcha, et sortit, triomphante comme elle était entrée._

A ce souvenir, Derek frémit. Katherine avait changé, certes, mais ce qui était fait était fait. Il se méfiera toujours un peu de la jolie blonde aux yeux améthyste qui traînait beaucoup trop souvent avec _son_ Stiles. Fatigué, il se leva et rejoignit sa Fraternité, alla dans sa chambre et se coucha. Il s'imaginait avec Stiles. Ils dansaient ensemble lors d'une soirée, comme il l'avait fait avec Malia. Cette image lui provoqua une douleur équivoque dans le bas du bassin. Il la soulagea et après quelques vagues pensées nées de l'air de la chambre plein de volupté, il s'endormit.

Pendant ce temps-là, la fête battait de son plein chez les Alpha Phi Nu. Scott avait enfin commencé à s'amuser, il dansait avec Kira en compagnie d'un garçon de sa fraternité, Boyle, Hoyt ou quelque chose du genre, et sa petite amie. Stiles et Malia étaient installés à l'étage avec le fils du Gouverneur des Etats-Unis au Cambodge et une fille de la famille Bush. Installés sur un divan confortable, ils faisaient partie des VIP et commençaient à se faire connaître du beau monde. Malia, sauvage et charmante, était très appréciée des autres garçons, mais Stiles savait se montrer dominateur, en quelque sorte. Il entoura les épaules de sa petite amie du bras gauche et discuta avec ses nouveaux amis. Katie émit un léger grognement avant de rire à une blague de Stiles, ce qui fit réagir Malia.

-Est-ce que tu es un loup garou ? Demanda-t-elle d'un tact inoubliable.

Katie et Kyle restèrent bouche bée. Mais firent briller leurs yeux dorés deux secondes.

-Je le sentais, je suis une coyote-garou, mon père est un loup-garou. Je suis Malia Tate Hale.

-Je suis humain, rien qu'humain, enfin j'ai été un esprit du mal, Kitsune Démon, Nogistune, mais c'est du passé, je suis normal, débita-t-il d'une vitesse que l'on ne pouvait suivre.

Ils rirent et continuèrent leur soirée en se racontant des anecdotes de _leur_ monde.

Katherine marchait dans les rues du campus. Il faisait nuit depuis quelques heures déjà, mais son instinct de Louve combiné à son esprit critique d'Enchanteresse, même si elle n'en avait connaissance que depuis l'année précédente, lui firent prendre conscience que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de traîner seule sur un campus de nuit, _seule_, même lorsqu'on est une Louve Alpha. Elle tourna à droite à la prochaine intersection et trouva quelques jeunes allongés à même le sol. Elle s'affola d'une attaque de loups garous ou de Berserkers meurtriers et se jeta aux pieds des victimes.

-Réveillez-vous ! Cria-t-elle en les secouant.

Un des jeunes souffla de mécontentement et se contenta de se tourner pour s'allonger sur le ventre. Il empestait l'alcool. Ils devaient être saouls, c'est tout.

-Stupides humains, lâcha-t-elle en se relevant.

Elle fit quelques pas et sentit quelque chose à quelques mètres derrière elle. Quelque chose de sombre, quelque chose de noir. Pas ce noir que portait Derek tous les jours, pas ce noir qu'elle avait trouvé très élégant sur cette nouvelle robe qu'elle avait acheté, un noir démoniaque, maléfique, que seule une créature surnaturelle pouvait ressentir. Elle se tourna vivement vers la menace et ne vit rien, mis à part les étudiants saouls qu'elle avait laissés derrière elle.

-Je me fais des films… Murmura-t-elle à soi-même.

Tout le monde le sait, c'est réconfortant d'entendre sa voix dans ce genre de moment. Elle reprit sa marche et ressentit une seconde fois cette aura démoniaque la suivre. Elle se retourna une seconde fois mais n'aperçut rien. Katherine n'était pas stupide. Si elle devait disparaître, il devait y avoir des témoins. Elle se déchaussa, tint ses beaux escarpins dans chacune de ses mains, et entreprit un sprint surnaturel vers la première rue peuplée. Elle arriva dans sa rue, et rentra dans la Fraternité Kappa Phi Nu. A peine eu-t-elle passé le seuil qu'un cri strident, que seule elle et certains de ses amis pouvaient entendre de cette manière, lui paralysa les membres quelques secondes. Sortie de sa torpeur, elle fut bien heureuse que la fête ait été là pour couvrir le cri de la Banshee. Elle sonda l'environnement et la sentit juste au-dessus d'elle.

_Dans la chambre de Malia ? Pensa Katherine._

Elle devait sûrement parler avec la colocataire de chambre de Malia. Elle monta les escaliers quatre par quatre et ouvrit la porte de la chambre de la jeune coyote-garou. Elle y trouva Lydia, assise dos au mur, tétanisée. Katherine porta son regard dans la direction de celui de Lydia et émit un léger cri de surprise, car après tout, l'Alpha ne crie pas comme une Banshee.

Une jeune fille, Paige lui semblait-il, était allongée dans son lit. Elle n'entendait pas son cœur, elle était morte. Mais pourquoi Lydia en avait-elle fait tout un plat ? Elle avait dû faire une overdose. C'est là que Katherine se permit d'hurler. Elle remarqua que le corps de la jeune fille n'avait aucune, aucune, égratignure, mais c'était vidé de son sang. Il n'y avait plus une goutte de sang dans son organisme, pour cause, des vases transparents remplis de liquides rouge décoraient la chambre.

_Pas très feng shui, pensa Katherine._

Elle tira Lydia hors de la pièce, la laissant terrorisée dans le couloir. Elle examina le corps. Aucune trace de coupure, pas d'égratignure. Elle ne s'était pas débattue. Etrange. Quelqu'un avait rempli des vases transparents du sang de sa victime sans la blesser. C'était tout, sauf normal. Katherine sortit de la chambre. Elle hésita, devait-elle laisser la scène de meurtre telle qu'elle était ? Non, elle devait changer un élément trop étrange pour les enquêteurs humains. Elle se maudit de devoir dévier la loi, mais sortit ses crocs.

-Que… Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Demanda Lydia apeurée.

-Je vais créer de fausses pistes. La mort n'est pas naturelle. Quelqu'un de pas _normal_ a fait ça.

Katherine mordit avec dégoût le corps de la morte pour créer de fausses pistes, une attaque animale. Quelle chance que la fenêtre ne soit pas du côté de la rue ! Elle jeta le corps par la fenêtre qui atterrit sans bruit dans les buissons. Il n'y avait personne dans le jardin et personne ne pouvait voir ce qu'elle faisait. Elle prit les vases remplis de sang et les jeta dans le jardin. Ils explosèrent et la pelouse, si verte autrefois, prit une couleur de sang.

-Katherine, fit Derek à la porte.

Il avait entendu le cri de Lydia. Réveillé en sursaut par le _Cri_ de la Banshee, il s'était habillé en vitesse pour rejoindre la belle en détresse. Le visage de Katherine, les traits tirés par sa forme de Louve, se détendit. Ses yeux passèrent de l'améthyste au bleu et ses crocs disparurent. Elle s'approcha de Derek et l'enlaça. Il ne bougea pas.

-Ce n'est pas fini, lâcha Katherine d'une voix qui trahissait son angoisse.

Derek serra Katherine dans ses bras, mais ce n'était pas à elle qu'il pensait. Il pensait à ce qui pourrait arriver à Stiles. Il avait entendu les gémissements haletants de Katherine lors de son _nettoyage_, il espérait juste qu'elle n'aurait pas à le faire pour Stiles. Surtout pas pour Stiles.

* * *

Voilà voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Je suis avide de vos commentaires, avis négatifs et positifs en tous genres ! Ils m'aident à progresser, et cela fait énormément plaisir de savoir que nous sommes lus ! (Nous, parce-que je suis un Roi, je parle à la 1ère du pluriel ewaiiii)

Sinon petite information complémentaire, je passe de la publication hebdomadaire à double hebdomadaire ! (je ne suis pas sûr que ça existe...) Donc à partir d'aujourd'hui, je publierai le LUNDI et le JEUDI.

Enjoy my Sterek fiction.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3 **

Katherine, Derek et Lydia quittèrent les lieux. Quelques heures après, la maison fut bouclée, devenue scène de crime, et les filles Kappa Phi Nu furent réparties dans d'autres Fraternités Kappa Phi. Il était à peu près quatre heures trente lorsque le petit groupe se réunit dans la chambre de Kira, de la Fraternité Kappa Khi, car elle avait la plus grande chambre. La décoration était simple, des murs mauves, un parquet en bois, un tapis rose bonbon, un bureau rose pastel, deux orchidées et une plante à la fenêtre. Un renforcement dans le mur laissait place au dressing.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Chuchota Scott impatient.

Katherine ferma la porte, lança un regard terrifié à ses amis, accrochés à ses lèvres pulpeuses, et cracha enfin le morceau.

-Le tueur de la Paige, ce n'est pas un humain. C'est quelque chose de plus dangereux, démoniaque, noir, je l'ai senti cette nuit dans la rue, il était derrière moi. Je pense qu'il me suivait pour que je le repère, il _voulait_ me faire savoir qu'il était là.

-C'était horrible, murmura Lydia en prenant sa tête entre ses mains, j'étais dans une des fraternités de garçon en train de danser et d'un moment à l'autre, je me suis retrouvée devant le corps, je n'ai rien compris jusqu'à ce que Katherine m'écarte…

Malia et Stiles posèrent une main réconfortante sur les genoux de Lydia. A ce geste, Derek ne put s'empêcher d'arquer un sourcil agacé.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'était ni un vampire, ni un loup garou, continua la jeune blonde, et je suis à peu près sûre qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un quelconque sorcier ou émissaire. La méthode du sacrifice ne concorde pas, le sang n'a pas été utilisé.

Scott massa l'arrête de son nez, geste fréquent qui montrait une réflexion intense et profonde de sa part, et lança :

-Un esprit ? Un fantôme ? Vick nous a dit que ces entités immatérielles existaient et qu'elles pouvaient se manifester n'importe où et pour de nombreuses raisons.

Vick, alias Victoire Alexandra Argent Udinov, est une jeune chasseuse de loup garou, cousine d'Allison et agent d'une organisation de Chasseurs. Elle les avait aidés l'année précédente, ou celle d'avant encore, lorsque des tueurs de créatures surnaturelles décimaient la population de Beacon Hills. Elle connaissait le monde surnaturel et en avait fait son métier.

-C'en est trop… Murmura Malia, des fantômes ? Vraiment ? Je pensais que Vick voulait juste nous faire peur !

Scott se replongea dans ses pensées. Derek observa longuement chacun de ses camarades, plus jeunes que lui. Ils se torturaient l'esprit à trouver une explication aux événements de la veille. Même lui ne trouvait rien.

Stiles se leva et sortit un petit carnet du bureau de Kira.

-Sers-toi… Murmura-t-elle agacée.

Stiles passa la première page, où étaient dessinés des petits cœurs en rouge et le nom de Scott en plusieurs exemplaires en rose, et commença à écrire.

-Paige… Kappa Phi Nu… Plutôt riche…

-Nous n'avons pas plus d'informations, se lamenta Katherine désemparée.

-J'en ai une, la coupa Malia en se levant.

Elle s'approcha de Stiles et posa une main sur son épaule. Derek feignit de n'y pas faire attention, mais l'œil avisé de Katherine remarqua ce froncement de sourcil presque invisible et rapide.

-Elle m'a dit qu'elle était un loup-garou. C'était une Bêta. Son Alpha est à l'université dans la Fraternité Dzêta Mu. Je crois que c'est une troisième année.

Scott releva la tête vers Malia, un fier sourire aux lèvres.

-Demain nous irons voir son Alpha. En attendant nous devrions retourner nous coucher, nous avons cours demain, ordonna l'Alpha.

Ils sortirent de la chambre de Kira, sauf Scott qui resta avec sa petite amie. La Fraternité Kappa Khi était calme, le moindre pas de Stiles faisait un bruit du tonnerre et était étouffé sous les _Shhhh_ de ses amis.

Ils se saluèrent et regagnèrent leur chambre, toujours par groupe de deux minimums. Katherine logeait chez une voisine qu'elle avait rencontrée lorsqu'elle faisait encore la fête, Lydia dormait dans la même Fraternité mais dans une autre chambre et Malia rentra avec Stiles. Derek resta de marbre en voyant sa jeune cousine rentrer dans la Fraternité Alpha Nu avec son Stiles, mais il finit le chemin seul, sans bruit, la maison Alpha Mu se trouvant à quatre pas de celle du jeune sarcastique.

Allongé sur son lit, sans couverture, le torse à l'air, Derek fixait le plafond marron clair de sa chambre. Dans deux ou trois heures, le soleil fera son apparition et _tout_ redeviendra _normal_. A une exception près, Stiles ne lui tiendra pas la main dans les couloirs, Stiles ne l'embrassera pas avant de le quitter lorsqu'ils n'avaient pas cours dans la même salle et Stiles ne l'enlacera pas le soir, avant de se coucher. Tout cela, il le fera avec Malia.

Stiles quant à lui, était couché sur son lit une place, collé à Malia, collée au mur.

-A quoi penses-tu ? Demanda Malia.

Le cœur de Stiles battait si vite contre la poitrine de Malia qu'elle ne pouvait pas dormir. Stiles posa une main sur les hanches de sa petite amie.

-Accouche, s'impatienta Malia.

-Rien, murmura Stiles, je me demandais si c'était une coïncidence si la personne agressée était une créature surnaturelle.

Malia se tourna vers Stiles, en faisant attention de ne pas l'éjecter du lit, et le regarda avec attention.

-Continue.

-La façon dont Katherine a raconté le meurtre, que c'était une créature noire, qu'elle l'avait sentie mais pas vue… Ça me fait vraiment penser aux esprits dont Vick nous avait parlé.

-Les Esprits Vengeurs ? Demanda Malia inquiète.

-Oui… Quelque chose cloche avec cette université et quelque chose s'en prend aux étudiants. On a eu de la chance que Katherine eusse couvert l'attaque cette fois-ci.

Stiles enlaça Malia. Il avait peur pour elle, et pour ses amis. Il ne voulait pas que quelque chose de tragique lui arrive. Il avait peur pour Derek aussi, qui se trouvait seul dans sa Fraternité. Il s'endormit sur cette pensée.

Le lendemain matin, les cours reprirent et la maison Kappa Phi Nu resta bouclée. Katherine et les autres Kappa Phi Nu allaient avoir une villa aussi grande que celle des Alpha Phi Nu, proche du lac, le père d'une des élèves avait financé la construction de la villa depuis deux ans déjà, anticipant l'arrivée de sa fille, Jenny Campbell, sur le campus. Jenny était dans la classe de Derek, et ces deux-là se retrouvèrent l'un assis de l'autre dans une salle de classe.

Katherine, qui était arrivée en retard, arqua un sourcil accusateur en direction de son ami en voyant qu'il l'avait déjà remplacée.

_C'est elle qui s'est assise, se défendit Derek en ouvrant son esprit à Katherine._

_Ouais, c'est ce qu'on dit, répondit la petite fashionista. _

Katherine s'assit deux rangs plus loin, et y resta pendant les trois heures de latin.

Stiles de son côté, ne pouvait s'empêcher de cogiter face au mystère du meurtre de la veille. Malia était allongée dans son lit et se plongeait dans les mystères de la microbiologie.

L'apprenti chercheur rassemblait des ficelles de couleur sur un petit tableau et semblait se creuser la tête. Malia referma son manuel et observa le tableau de son petit ami.

-Retour aux vieilles habitudes hein ? Lâcha-t-elle en se levant.

Elle se positionna derrière lui et posa ses mains sur ses hanches en examinant le tableau.

-Donc une fille a été retrouvée morte dans sa chambre. Elle est reliée à Lydia qui elle-même est reliée à Katherine. Katherine a mordu cette fille pour brouiller les pistes. La pauvre fille est reliée à un joli point d'interrogation. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de pistes, lâcha Malia dubitative.

-Je sais…Murmura Stiles vaincu, il n'y a qu'un seul moyen d'en avoir plus…

-Attendre la prochaine attaque, acheva Malia en embrassant le cou de Stiles.

Celui-ci se retourna et attrapa Malia par les fesses et l'embrassa avec tendresse.

Après les cours, Katherine fut invitée par la fameuse Jenny Campbell à boire un thé avec son amie chez les Thêta Tau. Celle-ci était déjà très en retard, tout le monde était déjà dans la Fraternité.

-Quelle malpolie je fais.

Elle monta rapidement les marches du perron, ouvrit la porte de la Fraternité et se cogna contre un mur invisible. Instinctivement, elle sortit son téléphone et simula un appel.

-Allô ? Derek ? Oh oui, bien sûr… J'arrive.

Katherine regarda autour d'elle et s'enfuit loin de cette maison auquel l'accès lui était interdit. Elle aurait dû reconnaître la structure et la couleur du bois.

C'était une maison entièrement construite en bois de sorbier. De la fenêtre, Jenny Campbell savoura son thé un sourire de gagnante aux lèvres. Elle avait eu la réponse qu'elle voulait.

Katherine ouvrit la porte de la Fraternité de Derek et monta dans la chambre du jeune loup. Celui-ci était allongé dans son lit, torse nu, et avait les yeux fermé. Les rideaux étaient tirés. Katherine les rabattit et la lumière du jour vint aveugler les yeux pourtant fermés du Lycanthrope.

-Katherine… Grogna-t-il.

La jeune blonde s'assit à côté de son torse nu et commença son récit.

-Tu vois la fille à côté de qui tu étais, bah elle est louche. Elle m'a invité à boire un thé, mais je ne pouvais pas rentrer dans la Fraternité Thêta Tau, elle était faite en bois de Sorbier.

Derek se redressa et examina son amie avec attention.

-Tu t'es faite prendre te cogner face au mur ? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

-Non, je ne crois pas. Presque. J'ai simulé un appel de ta part. Tu es mon alibi pour avoir raté le thé.

-Si la maison est en bois de sorbier alors ils sont au courant pour les loups, cela doit être une Fraternité de chasseurs…

-Ou émissaire, ajouta Katherine.

-Il y a des Fraternités d'émissaires ? Demanda Derek surpris.

-Il y a des Fraternités pour tout je pense… Regardez-vous, vous êtes tous chez les Alpha, ça veut bien dire quelque chose.

-Stiles n'est pas chez les Alpha.

Katherine se rappela que c'était elle qui avait insisté auprès de l'administration pour le mettre chez les Alpha. Elle avait déjà prévu depuis longtemps d'essayer de les mettre ensemble, mais elle ne trouvait jamais le bon moment.

-Euh, une heureuse coïncidence je pense, ils doivent mettre des humains pour empêcher aux autres de se poser des questions s'il y a trop de loups garous aux environs.

Derek fronça les sourcils. Son amie lui cachait quelque chose. Il n'eut pas le temps de lui demander. Lydia entra dans la chambre.

-Lydia ? Dit Derek.

Lydia ne répondit pas. Elle avait le regard vide.

-Elle est en transe… Chuchota Katherine, demande lui ce qu'elle voit ou entend.

-Pourquoi moi ? Chuchota Derek.

-C'est mieux si elle n'entend qu'une seule voix, tu l'as appelée, je risque de la réveiller.

-Lydia, qu'est-ce que tu vois ? Demanda Derek.

-Je ne vois rien… Murmura Lydia doucement, mais j'entends quelqu'un crier… Il rugit… Il se bat…

-Qui est-ce ? Murmura Derek en posant sa main sur le bras de Lydia.

Elle sortit de sa transe et le regarda droit dans les yeux, puis hurla.

Quelques maisons plus loin, Dean Srawberry, un jeune loup Bêta, fut pris de violents maux de tête. C'était la deuxième fois depuis la nuit dernière, comme si quelqu'un criait dans ses oreilles.

-Hey ça va mec ? Demanda son ami à côté de lui.

-Ouais, ouais, je vais sortir un peu.

Dean sortit et fut bousculé par la ravissante Malia.

-Désolé, dit-elle sans se retourner.

-Pas de problèm…

Il fut bousculé une seconde fois par Kira et Scott.

-Désolé ! Lancèrent les amoureux qui courraient derrière la jeune sauvage.

-C'est pas possible, râla Dean, il manquerait plus que…

La troisième fois, ce fut Stiles qui lui rentra dedans, et les deux jeunes hommes tombèrent à la renverse sur la pelouse fraîchement tondue des Alpha Tau. Ils étaient dans une position peu confortable. Le jeune Stiles recouvrait de tout son corps Dean, qui le dévorait de son regard vert émeraude. Le maladroit se redressa, lui adressa un bref « Désolé » et tenta avec peine de rattraper ses amis.

-Ne le sois pas… Murmura Dean en s'asseyant en tailleur sur la pelouse, ses yeux dorés suivant du regard le jeune sarcastique.

Stiles entra essoufflé dans la chambre de Derek.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ? Demanda-t-il en s'écroulant sur le sol.

-J'ai entendu la prochaine victime, c'est un garçon…

Stiles déglutit. Lydia recommençait à anticiper ou retrouver des corps morts.

Tout recommençait.

Encore.

Quelques heures plus tard, Katherine, Lydia et Malia rejoignirent la maison du lac. Elles frappèrent à la porte, Jenny leur ouvrit.

Katherine passa son pied à travers le seuil de la porte, puis entra. Ses talons résonnaient dans toute la maison.

-Bon, alors il y a six chambres, il n'y a que nous pour l'instant. Je vous laisse découvrir tout ça par vous-même, les installations sont pour toutes les filles, seules les chambres sont privées. J'espère que la maison vous plaira, dit Jenny en retournant dans le salon.

Katherine rejoignit la jeune brune en trottinant, entraînant un vacarme du tonnerre dans la maison. Malia et Lydia hochèrent la tête et montèrent à l'étage. La maison était faite de sorte que l'on voyait qui entrait dans quelle chambre depuis le rez-de-chaussée. L'on pouvait voir tout le salon des couloirs du premier, deuxième et troisième étage. La maison était d'un blanc éclatant, il y avait des lustres dans les couloirs et de belles lampes au rez-de-chaussée. Les meubles étaient modernes et design, tandis que les décorations murales et l'éclairage étaient plus classiques.

-C'est une super maison que tu as là… Commença Katherine en marchant autour d'un fauteuil.

Le bruit de ses pas résonnaient jusqu'au troisième étage.

-Notre maison, la corrigea Jenny en souriant, nous sommes sœurs à présent.

-Oui bien sûr, quelle malpolie je fais, notre maison, se corrigea Katherine en souriant.

Elle s'arrêta de marcher, s'assit sur le fauteuil et croisa les jambes. Elle fixa Jenny et sourit.

-Des Alpha Phi Nu vont venir avec nos bagages, ils sont adorables ces garçons, on leur demande quelque chose et ils le font.

-C'est l'avantage d'être une Kappa Phi Nu, ils sont tous derrière toi, lança Jenny, tu veux du thé ?

-Je n'aime pas le thé, répondit Katherine.

Soudain, elle entendit un cri. Depuis quand elle entendait des cris ? Elle ne le savait pas, mais il avait l'air en détresse. Elle se leva et ne prit pas la peine de se changer ni d'avertir ses amies.

-Je dois aller voir mon meilleur ami, je reviens.

Elle sortit et huma l'air. Ouest. Elle courut aussi vite qu'elle put avec ses talons et atteignit une rue sombre. Un jeune garçon était à terre.

-Aidez-moi, supplia-t-il.

Il fut attiré en arrière par une ombre. Katherine recula de surprise puis s'éclipsa vers le jeune homme et le tira en arrière par les pieds.

-Montre-toi ! Grogna-t-elle.

Elle prit sa forme de louve humaine, ses crocs sortis et ses yeux améthyste, et rugit. Elle se tourna vers le jeune étudiant, il avait des yeux dorés.

-Tu es un loup garou ? Demanda-t-elle apeurée.

-Oui… Murmura-t-il.

La victime…

Les lampadaires s'éteignirent, la rue se plongea dans une obscurité totale.

-Cours ! Hurla Katherine.

Katherine se tourna vers l'obscurité et la sonda. Rien.

-Impossible… Murmura-t-elle.

Un bruit de craquement se fit entendre derrière elle, puis l'odeur du sang attira son attention. Elle courut une centaine de mètres et vit le jeune loup garou, mort. Elle remarqua un signe étrange au sol, un sigle.

-Sorcellerie…

Puis quelqu'un l'assomma violemment par derrière.

Derek était allongé dans sa chambre, comme à son habitude, il pensait à Stiles. Il n'avait pas entendu ce qu'il se passait quelques rues plus loin, trop occupé à fantasmer sur un plaisir inatteignable. Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte et le sortit de sa torpeur. John, un homme charmant de sa Fraternité. Brun, des yeux de la couleur de l'océan, et aussi bien musclé que lui.

-Je dérange ? Demanda John toujours dans le couloir.

Derek ne répondit pas.

-Tu n'es pas très bavard… Fit remarquer John en refermant la porte de la chambre.

-Je suis occupé, dit Derek d'une froideur implacable.

John se dirigea rapidement vers le lit de Derek et fit briller ses yeux bleus.

Leurs bouches se frôlaient presque.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda Derek, sans bouger.

Le souffle chaud de John réchauffait ses lèvres froides. Il sentait son cœur s'accélérer, et ses sens étaient au garde-à-vous. John posa une main sur le torse nu de Derek et dessina des lignes de ses épaules jusqu'à ses abdominaux.

-Et toi ? Demanda John, je savais que tu étais un loup, je l'ai senti la première fois que je t'ai vu. Ta copine m'a mis la puce à l'oreille, elle avait beaucoup trop de succès pour être une simple humaine, elle a quelque chose tu sais.

Il plaqua Derek sur son lit et grimpa sur son bassin. Derek, ne pensant plus avec son cerveau, oublia Stiles et le mal qu'il lui causait. C'était une vengeance. Une vengeance passive pour ce qu'_il _lui faisait endurer. Il le regrettera, mais il voulait faire quelque chose. Stiles le torturait avec Malia, il torturera Stiles avec John. C'était du moins ce que pensait Derek. D'un coup de griffes, il déchira le tee-shirt de son voisin de chambre et l'attira vers ses pectoraux. John les lui embrassa et, à sa grande surprise, garda ses yeux bleus. John enleva son pantalon et son boxer et Derek fit rapidement de même. John descendit doucement jusqu'au sexe de Derek et entreprit de le masser avec douceur, sans les mains. Sa langue caressait le joyau de Derek, celui-ci gémit et prit la tête de John et lui fit sucer son sexe plus en profondeur. Les yeux de Derek devinrent dorés de plaisir et après quelques minutes, les deux amants prirent place pour des choses plus sérieuses. Derek lubrifia rapidement le sphincter anal de son partenaire de jeu avec sa salive et le pénétra doucement au début pour ne pas le blesser. John cala sa tête entre deux oreillers et étouffa son cri dans les draps. Derek accéléra la cadence et quelques temps plus tard, l'orgasme arriva.

John s'allongea à côté de son nouveau partenaire de jeu et sourit de plaisir. Derek souriait aussi, mais même s'il voulait faire souffrir Stiles, c'était à lui qu'il pensait à ce moment-là.

Katherine se réveilla à même le sol, dans une cage. Instinctivement, ses yeux améthyste brillèrent. Elle se jeta sur la cage et se brûla les mains.

-Ahhh ! Gémit-elle en s'arrachant de la cage enduite d'aconit.

Autour de la cage, elle remarqua un cercle de sorbier.

-Je suis bien foutue… Pesta-t-elle.

-En effet Katherine, tu es dans de beaux draps… Fit la voix d'une fille.

Elle ne l'avait jamais vue. Elle était habillée « bon chic bon genre », un joli tailleur, une jupe et des escarpins, les cheveux coiffés d'un carré parfait et des lunettes carrées. Le stéréotype de la secrétaire en somme.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Cracha Katherine.

-Ce que je veux ? Je veux que tu t'occupes de tes affaires et que tu restes en dehors de notre plan de purification du campus, répondit la fille.

Elle sortit un pistolet et tira un fil électrique sur Katherine, qui fut électrisée. Elle perdit connaissance et s'étala au sol.

* * *

Voilà pour ce troisième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu, j'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire, peu de temps aussi, j'ai fait de mon mieux ! Comme vous le voyez le passage Derek/John n'est pas super détaillé, c'est fait exprès. Je pense que l'intrigue de la fiction est plus intéressante que leur petit ébat, et je prévois d'en faire un meilleur pour plus tard, c'était juste histoire de vous montrer que Derek commence à être impatient... :D


	5. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

Katherine se réveilla, elle était attachée par les poignets au plafond. Elle pendait, littéralement parlant. Elle examina l'endroit, sombre, humide, lourd. Un sous-sol _a priori_. Elle ne sentait rien de spécial et se sentait faible. La jeune blonde toujours bien portante remarqua des entailles sur ses abdominaux qui ne guérissaient pas Elle tira sur ses chaînes, mais elle était impuissante. A ses pieds, trois mètres plus bas, se trouvait la cage où elle avait été enfermée. Combien de temps avait-elle été enfermée ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Elle ferma les yeux, se concentra et réfléchit. Il y avait bien un sortilège que sa jumelle lui avait appris.

Soudain, elle entendit des bruits de pas et feignit d'être inconsciente.

-Réveille-la, fit une voix masculine.

Elle entendit un bruit métallique et une lame se logea dans sa hanche droite. Elle hurla de douleur. Aconit. Heureusement, sa résistance au poison était élevée, mais la douleur persistait.

Katherine ouvrit les paupières et ses yeux améthyste brillaient dans l'obscurité de la pièce.

-Regardez-la, l'Alpha Précoce, l'Alpha des Alpha, Katherine Shayne, si impuissante tout cela pour quoi ? Avoir essayé de sauver un loup et avoir baissé sa garde. Si ce n'est pas triste… Murmura un homme d'une vingtaine d'année, un étudiant sans doute.

Katherine grogna et sortit les crocs.

-Je vais vous étriper un à un et vous vider de votre sang dès la prochaine pleine lune ! Rugit l'enchaînée.

L'homme émit un rire aigu qui mit mal à l'aise la jeune fashionista. Il lui évoquait le mal, l'obscurité, encore pire que le Nogitsune d'autrefois. Pour l'instant, elle n'avait aucune chance contre lui. Ses menottes étaient enduites d'aconit, elle était aspergée d'aconit et il y avait du poison partout.

-Ne crois pas pouvoir sortir d'ici indemne, murmura l'homme en s'approchant de sa victime.

Ses yeux d'un bleu parfait croisèrent l'améthyste de ceux de Katherine.

-Tu as des yeux magnifiques Katherine Shayne… Je me demande si ta sœur en possède de tels…

-Si vous vous avisez à blesser ma sœur je vous jure que…

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Te défaire de tes menottes, m'attraper et me déchiqueter en morceaux ? Demanda l'homme en souriant.

-Pas loin… Avoua-t-elle en lui rendant son sourire.

-Si c'est ce que tu veux…

L'homme partit par là où il était venu, une sorte de tunnel, et disparut. La femme qui l'accompagnait, également une étudiante au vu de son jeune âge, était habillée « bon chic bon genre », puis Katherine se souvint qu'elle lui avait tiré dessus la veille, ou quelques jours auparavant.

-Est-ce que je t'ai manqué ? Demanda-t-elle en lui faisant boire de l'eau de force. L'eau n'était pas empoisonnée.

Ensuite, elle appuya sur ce qui ressemblait à un taser électrique, une boule électrique se forma entre les deux extrémités de l'engin. Un sourire démoniaque envahit le visage de la fille.

-Et merde… Murmura Katherine.

Puis un hurlement de douleur vint combler le silence de ce caveau inconnu.

En fait, cela faisait quatre jours que Katherine avait disparu des radars de chacun. Chacun était inquiet, mais ils laissaient la recherche intensive à la meute d'Élite de la jeune blonde. Après tout, c'était Katherine, elle devait sûrement avoir pisté quelque chose, elle va sûrement bien, mais il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir.

Durant ces quatre jours, des choses plus ou moins intéressantes ce sont déroulées. Voyez Scott et Kira. Le jeune couple était heureux, ils travaillaient ensemble, allaient à la bibliothèque, ne rataient aucun cours et se rendaient à des fêtes de Fraternité le soir venu. Une vie d'étudiants modèles en somme.

Lydia quant à elle, vit aussi une belle petite vie d'étudiante modèle, entre soirées et bibliothèque, cours et temps de repos, la jeune blonde vénitienne réussit parfaitement dans tous les domaines. Elle a même rencontré un jeune garçon. Humain pour une fois.

Malia aussi était heureuse, elle aimait beaucoup Jenny Campbell, sa nouvelle colocataire. Elle était suspicieuse au début, elle la trouvait beaucoup trop gentille, puis elle s'y fit. Il y avait vraiment des personnes gentilles, alors pourquoi toujours se méfier ? Malia réussissait dans toutes les matières grâce à sa partenaire de révision, Lydia. Ses notes étaient enfin compréhensibles, Dieu soit loué.

Cependant, la vie de Stiles et Derek n'était pas aussi facile que celles de leurs amis. Stiles était torturé. Premièrement, Katherine avait disparu, et cela représentait un danger majeur pour lui. Les disparitions, les meurtres, il avait peur que son amie y soit passée. La relation qu'il entretenait avec Malia se corsait, il commençait à se lasser d'elle, à vouloir voir ailleurs. Pourtant, il l'aimait, mais il ne ressentait pas la petite étincelle qui permettait à une relation de perdurer. Lorsqu'il avait des relations sexuelles avec elle, il se surprenait à penser à d'autres filles, la blonde de la Fraternité Dzêta Tau croisée la veille, la petite brune de la bibliothèque, Derek… Quoi Derek ? Une divergence dans les pensées, rien de plus.

Derek quant à lui avait tout d'une âme torturée. Dans l'incapacité d'avoir Stiles pour lui tout seul, il s'était rabattu par dépit sur John, un garçon charmant de sa Fraternité avec qui il s'amusait chaque soir et chaque après-midi. Les deux garçons, virils et loups garous, entretenaient une relation basée sur le sexe principalement. Vous crierez au cliché, mais cela était entièrement vrai. Derek ne voyait en John qu'un moyen d'assouvir son plaisir et peut-être rendre jaloux Stiles lorsqu'il le surprendra avec John devant la Fraternité à fricoter. Ensuite il y avait le problème Katherine Shayne. Il était inquiet pour sa meilleure amie, mais il savait au fond de lui qu'elle n'était pas morte. Il l'aurait _senti_.

-Tu veux un sandwich ? Demanda John toujours allongé sur le lit de Derek.

Derek remit son pantalon et enfila un tee-shirt blanc cassé, puis regarda sa barbe de trois jours.

-Ouais il faudrait que tu rases tout ça… Lança John en se levant, toujours nu.

-Et toi tu devrais mettre un pantalon, la fenêtre est ouverte, le coupa Derek.

Derek établissait ce qu'on appelait communément la « _friendzone_ » avec John. Du sexe, point, pas d'amour, pas plus. John tentait de l'attraper par les sentiments, mais le jeune Lycanthrope n'était pas dupe. Il n'_aimait pas_ John et il le savait très bien. C'était clair, limpide et précis. Juste du sexe.

Derek se rasa pendant que John se rhabillait. Puis descendit au rez-de-chaussée se préparer à manger. Un regard rapide sur sa messagerie lui apprit qu'il n'y avait rien de nouveau concernant Katherine, que Luke, un Alpha de sa meute d'Elite, continuait les recherches sur le campus incognito. Scott lui demandait s'il avait vu Stiles et Lydia l'invitait à une fête pour ce soir. Rien de nouveau.

Derek mangea son sandwich sur la terrasse et regarda sa rue. Des jeunes marchaient, des jeunes buvaient, des jeunes flirtaient, des jeunes fumaient, des jeunes étudiaient, des jeunes partout. A cette vue, il ne put s'empêcher de déglutir lorsqu'il repensait à son ancien lui. Il était antipathique et asocial. Aujourd'hui, il supporte les autres grâce à un grand travail intra diégétique, et Katherine. Elle l'avait aidé à supporter les autres, devenir _sympa _et plein d'autres trucs qui servaient, selon elle, à _« attraper des filles, se caser, se faire des amis, être bien vu »,_ même si elle savait pertinemment que Derek ne voulait pas attraper des filles, mais cela, Derek ne se doutait pas, ou très peu, que Katherine préparait son coup déjà bien longtemps.

Soudain, le loup presque plus grincheux vit Stiles au coin d'une rue, parler avec un garçon qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Il tendit l'oreille.

-Tu vas à la soirée des Kappa Phi Nu ? Demanda le garçon.

-Oui Dean, j'y vais avec mon amie Lydia, c'est elle qui organise la soirée. Elle organise les meilleures fêtes de ma ville, je pense qu'au niveau du campus, cela va être phénoménal ! Répondit Stiles tout excité, tu peux venir si tu veux, je te ferai rentrer. Tu sais, il y a des videurs lors des soirées des « Phi Nu », donc bon… On ne sait jamais !

-Merci ! Lança Dean en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Stiles.

Stiles sentit un frisson parcourir son corps. La main de Dean était réconfortante, chaude et apaisante. Ses yeux vert gris perçaient tout ce qu'il regardait, et ses cheveux châtains décoiffés mais bien coiffés étaient un mystère pour le jeune fils du Shérif. Cette main sur l'épaule avait tout d'un «_ Merci, je te revaudrais ça, au fait, t'es plutôt mignon _» pour Stiles, mais de loin, pour Derek, cela ne ressemblait qu'à un remerciement, et c'était de trop. Heureusement pour Dean, Derek était à plus de 100 mètres.

-Quand tu veux mec, répondit Stiles en tapotant l'épaule de Dean avant de s'éloigner.

Il marcha vers sa Fraternité et aperçut Derek assit sur la terrasse de sa maison. Il fit un petit détour vers la Fraternité du loup garou pour le saluer.

-Salut Derek, tranquille ? Demanda l'humain en s'asseyant en face de lui.

Il lui prit un morceau de son sandwich et entreprit de la manger avec rapidité.

-Quoi ? Demanda Stiles en voyant que Derek le regardait abasourdi, je ne veux pas mourir le ventre vide !

-La personne qui tue les étudiants s'en prend aux créatures surnaturelles, tu n'as rien de surnaturel à part ta capacité à m'agacer, ta bêtise intergalactique, ta maladresse cosmique et ton sens de l'humour proche du centre de la Terre.

-Merci Derek, je t'aime aussi tu sais.

A ces mots, Derek ne put s'empêcher de recracher le morceau de sandwich crudités qu'il était en train de mâcher. Il avait dit _la phrase en trois mots, en sept lettres ? Dis-le et je suis à toi. _? Le cœur du loup battait plus vite et il ne put se concentrer pour manger.

-Ça va ? Demanda Stiles en regardant son ami s'étouffer, tu sais quoi, je vais finir le sandwich, c'est dangereux les crudités quand on ne sait pas les manger.

Il voulut se pencher pour récupérer le sandwich mais une main baladeuse l'attrapa avant lui et l'enfourna d'une bouchée.

-Bon appétit, dit Stiles en se rasseyant râleur.

-Merci, répondit John, moi c'est John. Tu nous présentes Derek ?

John posa une main sur l'épaule de Derek. Stiles ne put s'empêcher d'arquer un sourcil intrigué face à ce geste étrange du garçon qu'il ne connaissait pas, et surtout face à la passivité de Derek face à ce geste.

-John, Stiles, Stiles, John, se contenta de dire le loup.

-Enchanté, lança John en tendant la main vers Stiles.

Celui-ci ne la serra pas et se leva, puis quitta la Fraternité Alpha Mu en lâchant un bref « _Je dois y aller._ » qui voulait dire « _Je vais tout dire à Scott sale traître_. »

-Pas très sympa ton ami, murmura John en s'asseyant à côté de Derek.

-Il est plutôt lunatique, blagua Derek.

John rit à cette boutade complètement dépassée et posa une main sur le genou Derek.

-Je vais réviser un peu, on se voit ce soir ? Demanda John langoureusement.

-Ce soir, une amie organise une fête, je vais y aller. Tu pourrais venir avec moi, proposa Derek.

Stiles pourra faire le fier avec Malia au bras, il le plaquera au sol avec son John.

-Super, je vais réviser alors, à ce soir.

John se pencha vers Derek, le loup se pencha légèrement pour lui rendre son baiser et le jeune brun quitta la terrasse. La soirée s'annoncera mémorable.

Katherine se réveilla en sursaut, un courant électrique la traversant. Elle prit une grande inspiration, puis manqua de faire une crise d'angoisse, mais se ressaisit en reprenant conscience. Elle était enchaînée et on la torturait. Elle _savait_ ce qu'il se passait, c'était le principal.

-Tiens, tu t'es réveillée, je vais pouvoir m'amuser un petit peu… Au fait, je m'appelle Paloma.

Paloma appuya sur un bouton et un vaporisateur éjecta de la brume d'aconit sur les jambes de Katherine. Celles-ci devinrent rouges et pelèrent. La peau empoisonnée tomba au sol la chair de Katherine sortit, ce qui la rendit encore plus faible et rendit la douleur plus atroce.

Katherine sortit ses crocs et rugit.

-N'épuises pas tes forces chérie… Tu risques de mourir trop vite, la conseilla Paloma, et puis je n'aurai plus de jouet après.

Elle attrapa un couteau chirurgical et le lança sur Katherine. La lame se logea dans sa jambe droite et s'enfonça dans la chair à vif. Rien ne guérit à cause de l'aconit.

Katherine souffla pour s'empêcher de crier, ce qui lui coûta un effort considérable.

_-Loca Curis._

Katherine se retrouva au sol et Paloma fut attachée à l'endroit même où elle avait été menottée et suspendue au plafond.

-Comment… Que… Qu'est-ce… Dit Paloma affolée.

-Jouons à un jeu… Murmura Katherine en attrapant une lame de ciseau.

Stiles et Malia entrèrent ensemble dans la Fraternité Kappa Phi Nu. Le thème de la soirée était « costumes & masques », Malia avait revêtu une robe bleu nuit et un masque de la même couleur, et était partie chercher son cavalier en retard. Stiles était en costume cravate blanc à revêt bleu ciel et nœud papillon de la même couleur. Il avait un masque simple blanc à revêtement doré sur les côtés.

-Il faut toujours que tu sois en retard… Murmura Malia à l'oreille de son petit ami.

-Je n'arrivais pas à mettre mon nœud, heureusement que tu es arrivée, répondit le maladroit en posant une main sur les fesses de sa petite amie.

Lydia descendit les escaliers de sa Fraternité telle une Princesse arrivant au Bal. Sa robe rouge coupée laissait apercevoir sa jambe droite lorsqu'elle marchait. Ses cheveux étaient détachés et elle portait un masque vénitien rouge et noir. Lorsqu'elle finit de descendre les escaliers, un jeune homme tendit son bras et elle l'attrapa.

-Elle en fait toujours des tonnes hein, murmura Kira qui était apparue derrière Stiles.

Elle portait une robe de soirée blanche et était surélevée de talons blanc cassé. Son masque était d'un noir intense et ses cheveux était détachés et formaient une cascade sur son épaule gauche.

-C'est Lydia quoi, lâcha Malia, où est Scott ?

-Il devrait arriver dans pas longtemps, il m'a dit qu'il avait quelque chose à faire, euh, c'est Derek là-bas ?

Deux jeunes hommes masqués entrèrent dans la Fraternité. L'un portait un costume noir à revêts blancs et une cravate noire. Son masque recouvrait son nez et ses yeux et était rouge sang. A ses côtés, Derek, en costume de soirée blanc cassé à revêts bleu ciel. Sa cravate bleu ciel s'accordait parfaitement avec son masque recouvrant uniquement ses yeux, également bleu ciel. Il était parfaitement rasé et coiffé.

-Par quel Enfer suis-je passée pour avoir manqué ça ? Murmura Lydia en apercevant Derek.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide vers ses amis qui regardaient également Derek totalement surpris.

-J'ai dû manquer un épisode… Murmura Malia.

-Dis plutôt que nous avons manqué la saison toute entière… Ajouta Kira la bouche ouverte de stupéfaction.

Derek s'avança, John au bras, vers Stiles.

-Passez une bonne soirée.

Le groupe ne répondit pas. Malia grogna mais Stiles la retint.

-Mon propre cousin me fait ce genre de cachoteries, je vais lui arracher la gorge lorsqu'il aura lâché son jouet mannequin.

-Pourquoi mannequin ? Demanda Kira en suivant Derek et John des yeux.

-Regarde ses fesses, regarde ses épaules, regarde son torse, ce mec est parfait.

Stiles observa John. Il ne l'aimait pas, il le savait, mais il ne pouvait pas le dire à moins que ses amies le disent clairement à haute voix.

Un bruit de micro qui se branchait se fit entendre et l'on vit Jenny au deuxième étage.

-Ok tout le monde appréciez la fête ! Remerciez Lydia Martin, Malia Hale, Katherine Shayne et moi-même pour cette soirée inoubliable, l'élégance et la politesse sont au rendez-vous !

Tout le monde applaudit et la musique reprit.

Du bruit attira l'attention de Malia et Stiles à l'entrée.

-Je suis invité ! Dit Dean.

Deux hommes le poussèrent en arrière.

-Il est avec moi. ! Dit Malia en sortant de la Fraternité.

Dean retroussa ses manches et monta fièrement les escaliers blancs de la villa.

-Excusez-nous Mademoiselle Hale, firent les videurs.

Dean rejoignit Stiles et Malia.

-Merci, dit-il en baisant la main de Malia.

-Je m'appelle Malia Hale, et voici mon petit ami, le baron Stilinski, blagua Malia.

-C'est ta petite amie ? Demanda Dean en cachant son étonnement.

-Hmm, ouais, Malia je te présente Dean, une connaissance du campus.

« _FriendZone_ ». Comme toujours cela piquait et Dean ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils. Il trouvait Stiles _vraiment_ mignon.

-Ah, enchanté Malia, ajouta Dean, je vais, je vais vous laisser tranquille, je vais boire quelque chose.

Il tapota l'épaule de Stiles. _« Pas grave, dans une prochaine vie peut-être._ » et s'éloigna.

-Bizarre ton ami, murmura Malia à l'oreille de Stiles.

-Il est sympa, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Katherine avait littéralement déchiqueté Paloma. Il ne restait rien d'elle, à part des morceaux de chairs sur les murs. Elle était _enragée_ mais beaucoup trop faible pour marcher. Affalée sur le sol, elle attendait que l'homme revienne pour l'achever. Elle n'avait pas l'énergie pour faire appel à son côté loup garou à cause de l'aconit et la fatigue l'empêchait d'appeler son côté Enchanteresse pour s'enfuir grâce à un sortilège. Elle était perdue. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir adjacent au caveau, puis la jeune blonde s'évanouit.

Scott était affolé, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Assis à côté d'un corps sans tête déchiqueté en trois, il ne savait pas qui appeler. Il reconnaissait l'odeur. Un loup garou, un Bêta sûrement.

Il sortit son téléphone et appela Derek, mais il tomba sur sa messagerie.

Scott se redressa et regarda autour de lui. Il pouvait appeler les autorités du campus, la police, mais cela compliquerait les choses. Un corps découpé en trois ramènera le FBI et la police fédérale, du comté, et peut-être plus encore. C'était le troisième mort depuis la rentrée. Soudain, des bruits de pas le sortirent de ses pensées.

-Salut Scott, au revoir Scott.

Une fille tira sur lui et un filet se colla à son torse et l'électrisa. Il tomba à la renverse, inconscient.


	6. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5 **

Katherine se réveilla attachée à sa grande surprise aux mêmes liens qui la tenaient depuis un temps qu'elle ne pouvait plus définir. Elle s'était faite attrapée lors de son inconscience. Au moins, Paloma était morte. Elle tourna la tête à droite, le mur gris était recouvert du sang séché de Paloma. Elle regarda au sol, ses pieds pendaient et du sang recouvrait une bonne partie du sol en béton. Son regard dériva sur la cage où elle avait été enfermée à un moment, un corps y gisait.

-Oh mon dieu Scott est-ce que c'est toi ? S'écria la blonde enchaînée.

Pas de réponse, Katherine tira sur ses chaînes, en vain.

-Scott debout ! Cria Katherine en tirant plus fort sur ses chaînes.

L'aconit l'affaiblissait toujours, elle était en état fatigue complète. Elle ne pouvait pas soulever une chaise.

-Scott ! Rugit-t-elle en faisant briller ses yeux améthyste.

Le loup se réveilla d'un seul coup et regarda autour de lui, affolé.

-Katherine ? Est-ce que c'est toi ?

Il passa une main en dehors du grillage de la cage et fut brûlé par l'aconit enduite autour des barreaux.

-La cage est enduite d'aconit, lança la blonde exténuée, nous devons sortir d'ici, je n'ai plus de forces. Depuis combien de temps ai-je disparu ?

-Cinq jours si mon dernier souvenir remonte à hier… Murmura l'Alpha.

-Cinq jours… Murmura à son tour Katherine, ce soir c'est la pleine lune alors.

-Et alors ? Demanda Scott.

-Et alors, nous sommes entourés d'aconit et de sorbier. La lune ne nous atteindra pas et nous commenceront à devenir fous.

-Merde… Persifla Scott en frappant sur le barreau.

Il rugit en se brûlant et se rassit.

-Comment t'es arrivé ici ? Demanda Katherine en baissant la tête.

-J'ai trouvé un corps dans la rue, j'étais seul. Une fille m'a tasé.

-Je me suis faite assommée dans les mêmes conditions, avoua-t-elle.

-Katherine l'Alpha assommée ? Demanda Scott surpris.

-Quelque chose perturbait mes sens, c'est comme s'il me prenait de mon sang froid et affaiblissait mes réflexes, se défendit-elle, l'entité noire que j'ai sentie l'autre soir.

-Oui pareil, je me sentais un peu déstabilisé aussi… Murmura-t-il.

-Quel est le plan ? Demanda la blonde en relevant la tête, j'ai réussi à sortir l'autre fois grâce à un tour que m'a appris Jacquie mais là je suis un peu bloquée et à bout de forces.

-_Loca curis_ ? Demanda Scott.

-_Loca curis_ oui, répondit-elle.

- Je n'ai aucune idée, ceux qui nous ont fait ça sont des pros, lança Scott abattu.

-Je suis l'Alpha des Alphas, tu es un Alpha, et nous sommes piteusement prisonniers d'une bande d'humains. Oui ce sont des humains, ce sont des jeunes de la Fraternité Thêta Tau, je l'ai entendu. Un homme de votre âge est impliqué, il a l'air d'être haut placé. Ils veulent « purifier » le campus en exterminant les créatures surnaturelles.

-Ah ouais… Souffla Scott d'effroi.

-On a fait face à pire que des humains, maugréa la jolie prisonnière.

-Je déteste ce campus, cracha Scott.

-Du bruit, murmura Katherine.

Un homme poussa la porte ronde du couloir et entra.

-Regardez nos deux petits prisonniers, ils sont réveillés ! Lança l'homme, celle-ci a été très méchante avec Paloma, il faut la punir !

Un rire aigu et mauvais se fit entendre du couloir, puis des bruits de talons percutèrent leurs oreilles sensibles.

Le rire se fit plus fort et Katherine déglutit.

-Mademoiselle n'a pas été sage ? Demanda la fille en s'approchant de l'enchaînée.

Elle portait une veste en cuir et un pantalon serré de la même matière avec des bottines à talons noires. Ses cheveux bouclés et bruns lui faisaient penser à sa cousine Jenna, celle qui avait tenté de la tuer il y a deux ou trois ans. Peter lui avait tranché la gorge.

Katherine lui cracha le peu de salive qu'elle avait, la fille la gifla et lui coupa la joue de ses ongles parfaitement manucurés. La blessure se referma difficilement.

-On dirait que l'aconit ne fait plus effet, lança joyeusement la fille.

Elle marcha vers la table d'instruments chirurgicaux et de produits chimiques.

-Je vous laisse, lâcha l'homme d'un ton qui montrait son intéressement à la scène qui allait suivre, j'ai d'autres loups à fouetter, amuse toi bien Holly, et essaie de faire dans la douceur, c'est beaucoup plus productif sur la durée.

L'homme fit un clin d'œil à Scott.

-A ta place, je serai heureux d'être dans la cage lorsque Holly s'amuse, c'est une sauvage. Un vrai monstre.

Il partit. Sur ces mots, Katherine tenta de se libérer, en vain.

-Alors, notre chère Paloma était adepte de la blessure rapide et courte n'est-ce pas ? J'innove, je ne mange pas de ce pain-là. Tu vas voir, je suis extrêmement généreuse, dit Holly d'une voix impatiente.

Elle tenta d'ouvrir une bouteille d'aconit pure mais le bouchon persistait. Elle s'y attaqua avec les dents mais rien n'y fit, c'était coincé.

-On va faire avec les moyens du bord, murmura-t-elle agacée.

Elle attrapa un couteau pointu et perça le bouchon. Holly prit une pipette, mit une goutte d'un produit dans l'aconit et agita légèrement, puis quelques gouttes d'un autre produit.

Elle secoua vigoureusement, un sourire maléfique aux lèvres.

-Katherine… Murmura Scott affolé.

Holly jeta la bouteille sur la blonde attachée, qui explosa au contact de la peau de celle-ci. L'aconit pure recouvra le corps entier de Katherine et celle-ci vomit ce qui lui restait dans l'estomac avant de s'évanouir de douleur.

-Devine qui est le prochain, susurra Holly en décapsulant une cannette de Cola.

-Aurais-tu vu un garçon, cheveux noirs, musclé, un tatouage au bras hier soir ? Demanda Kira à un étudiant qu'elle croisait.

-Euh non…

Kira courrait dans tous les sens, son petit ami avait disparu et elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait réellement. Lydia la rejoignit dans le couloir et l'attrapa par le bras.

-Viens la princesse d'Asie, on doit aller en cours.

-On ne peut pas aller en cours alors que nos amis disparaissent un à un ! S'écria Kira.

-Bien sûr que si on peut, lâcha Malia derrière elles, Scott ne nous a pas dit de le chercher.

Lydia et Kira se regardèrent et haussèrent les épaules devant le raisonnement illogique de Malia. Certes elle était devenue très bonne en sciences, mais le tact et le raisonnement de la vie de tous les jours étaient encore sur la liste _« jaune »_, à travailler en somme. Lydia traîna Kira en cours de géophysique, Malia resta dans le couloir. Elle avait entendu une messe basse. Elle s'approcha et s'adossa à un casier, feignant d'envoyer des messages sur son iPhone.

-La réunion se déroulera ce soir, ne la manque pas, les humains ne sont plus des proies ne l'oublie pas.

-Oui je ne l'oublie pas. Est-ce qu'on va tuer ?

-Bien sûr.

Elle connaissait l'une des voix mais n'arrivait pas à se rappeler à qui elle appartenait. La seconde voix était aiguë et féminine. Une recrue, pensa Malia. Elle replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et marcha vers sa salle et percuta un étudiant.

-Fais attention, lâcha-t-elle.

-Je te signale que c'est toi qui m'a percuté, se défendit Dean en se massant la tête.

-Oh Dean, pardon, l'ami de Stiles c'est ça ?

_Friendzone_.

-Oui c'est ça, je dois aller en cours, regarde devant toi en marchant, dit-il sans rien ajouter.

Malia haussa les épaules et envoya des messages, pour de vrai cette fois-ci.

Derek était adossé à son armoire, John lui embrassait le cou avec passion. Il posa une main sur sa hanche droite et fit briller ses yeux. Le brun fit de même et ses yeux dorés vinrent rencontrer ceux du loup ténébreux. Derek poussa John, celui-ci bascula en arrière et atterrit sur son lit.

-Déjà ? Demanda John en s'asseyant en tailleur.

-J'ai cours de latin, lança Derek indifférent aux envies de son plan.

-Et tu ne pourrais pas le sécher pour passer du temps avec moi, du temps qui lui serait bien arrosé… Murmura John à l'oreille de Derek en lui caressant les abdominaux.

-Non, le coupa Derek, je ne sèche pas les cours.

Stiles faisait latin avec lui et Katherine, mais cela, John l'ignorait. Au vu de l'absence de Katherine ces derniers jours, Derek s'asseyait toujours à droite de Stiles aux cours de langues anciennes.

-Très bien… Murmura John défaitiste, ce soir ?

Derek lui lança un regard noir. Ce mec ne contrôlait vraiment pas sa libido.

-Ce soir, grogna-t-il.

Mais après tout, Derek prenait du bon temps avec lui, pourquoi s'en priver ? John attrapa son tee-shirt et son jogging et les enfila avant de sortir de la chambre du loup presque grincheux.

_Il est collant, pensa Derek, ah je peux penser tranquillement, Katherine n'est plus dans les parages._

Derek enfila son tee-shirt et prit ses affaires avant de sortir de la Fraternité. Il rejoignit le bâtiment de Littérature et trouva Stiles assit sur un banc.

-Tiens le loup grincheux est là, le piqua Stiles.

-Je suis grincheux moi ? Je pensais que Katherine m'avait guérit, se défendit Derek en souriant.

Son sourire éblouit tout le bâtiment. Stiles y resta néanmoins indifférent, trop agacé par la vision de John et Derek ensemble la veille. Leur ami leur cachait ça depuis longtemps ? Ils étaient un groupe ou pas ?

-Ca va sonner, je vais en cours, lâcha Stiles.

-Tu ne m'attendais pas ? Demanda Derek en arquant un sourcil interrogateur.

-Non, mentit Stiles.

-Que faisais-tu sur le banc ? Le piégea le presque taciturne.

Stiles se retourna et examina le loup.

-C'est moi qui pose les questions d'habitude, viens on va être en retard, répondit l'humain sarcastique.

Derek entendit le cœur de Stiles s'accélérer de 0,25 et sentit le sien exploser le compteur des pourcentages. Il parlait à Stiles et celui-ci lui criait dessus. Quel bonheur.

Derek s'assit à côté de Stiles et le cours commença. Une minute après la sonnerie, Jenny Campbell fit son apparition.

-Excusez-moi du retard, souffla-t-elle au professeur.

Elle glissa un mot sur le bureau, le professeur le lit et sourit.

-C'est vraiment généreux de votre part de faire reconstruire l'ancienne maison des Kappa Phi Nu à votre compte Mademoiselle Campbell, ce genre de retard est totalement pardonné.

Jenny se glissa à côté de Stiles et s'assit à sa gauche.

-Merci monsieur.

Elle sortit ses affaires dans un silence horriblement bruyant pour Derek.

-Quoi de beau Derek ? Demanda-t-elle en sortant ses polycopiés, tout se passe bien avec John ? Des amies à moi vous ont trouvé charmants hier soir, vos costumes de bal étaient magnifiques, et vous les portiez si bien ! Vous faites un très beau couple !

Stiles se gratta machinalement l'oreille droite, geste qui montrait une anxiété supérieure à la normale pour le jeune humain.

-Nous ne sommes pas en couple, lança Derek en plongeant ses yeux clairs dans ceux de la brune parfaitement habillée, nous nous amusons.

-Continuez à vous amuser alors, vous êtes un modèle pour certaines filles, elles vous adorent déjà, dit Jenny en souriant.

-Tout le monde adore John, lança Stiles en piquant un surligneur à Jenny, surtout Derek.

Il le pointa du surligneur rose qu'il avait préalablement emprunté à la brune. Derek lui arracha gentiment le surligneur et sourit à l'attaque de son humain préféré.

-Ne t'étouffes pas dans tes piques maladroites, le conseilla Derek en posant le surligneur sur le polycopié de Stiles.

-En tout cas toi on sait ce qui t'étouffes, lâcha Stiles désinvolte.

Jenny ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, le jeune humain ne se laissait plus faire du tout. Il était en position de force en classe. Il avait le sarcasme, et une fille qui riait à ses blagues à côté de lui. Derek lui, en prenait plein la tête.

Le loup se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Monsieur Hale, vous excuserez la classe ? Demanda le professeur en croisant les bras.

-Ouais, lâcha le mâle Hale.

Il sortit.

-T'y es allé un peu fort, chuchota Jenny en poussant légèrement Stiles.

-Il me gonflait un peu, mentit Stiles.

En réalité, le jeune humain sentait une boule de jalousie se former dans son estomac, mais il ne réalisait pas ce qui se tramait dans son cerveau plein d'hormones.

Derek arpenta le couloir enragé et frappa un pilier. Celui-ci s'enfonça et craqua mais ne s'effondra pas. Son cerveau n'en pouvait plus des sauts d'humeur de Stiles, il devenait _méchant_, il ne voyait que ça. Il voulait parler à quelqu'un, mais personne n'était là pour l'écouter. Il se résolut à retrouver John dans sa chambre pour une séance de psychothérapie sportive.

Scott se réveilla en sursaut. Il manqua la crise de panique de très peu. Chaque parcelle sa peau le brûlait, mais sûrement moins que Katherine. La peau de Katherine _fumait_ littéralement parlant. Des morceaux de chair pendaient depuis ses jambes, ses bras, son front. La fille, si belle et élégante, gracieuse et puissante, ressemblait à un cadavre en décomposition.

-Katherine ? Dit Scott difficilement.

Aucune réponse, l'Alpha des Alphas était inconsciente. Elle commençait à perdre ses ongles et des mèches de cheveux.

-C'est pas bon ça… Murmura Scott.

Il frappa sur les barreaux qui le retenaient prisonnier, en vain. Il ne fit que se brûler. Soudain, un violent mal de tête l'assomma.

-Trois choses ne peuvent être cachées trop longtemps, le soleil, la lune, la vérité, tenta-t-il pour garder l'esprit clair.

Il avait appris ce chakra il y avait deux ou trois ans.

-Le soleil, la lune, la vérité… Répéta-t-il.

Un bruit de quelque chose qui traîne attira son attention. La porte s'ouvrit et un corps à peine vivant gémit aux pieds de Katherine La blonde se réveilla d'un coup, les crocs sortis.

-S'il vous plait, aidez-moi, gémit la jeune fille en rampant vers la porte.

Scott était trop épuisé pour lever la tête. Il vit des talons aiguilles s'avancer dans la salle.

-Tu croyais vraiment pouvoir m'échapper ? Cracha une fille.

Ce n'était pas Holly. Combien étaient-ils encore ?

La fille donna un violent coup de pied dans le ventre de la louve, car ses yeux brillaient rouge, et redonna un autre coup de pied dans le visage.

Les yeux de la louve Alpha croisèrent ceux de Scott. Il savait qui elle était, l'Alpha de la Fraternité Dzêta Mu, l'Alpha de Paige.

- Aide-moi…. Murmura-t-elle.

Scott la regardait le supplier impuissant.

La fille leva son pied et planta son talon dans sa tête. Les yeux de la fille passèrent du rouge au vert et ils s'éteignirent. La tueuse retira son talon du cerveau de l'ancienne louve et persifla :

-Mes Louboutin ! Quelle conne fais-je, je vais devoir appeler Papa.

Scott ne put arquer un sourcil méprisant, trop fatigué pour bouger n'importe quel muscle de son corps.

-Scott, Scott, Scott, chantonna doucement la fille, j'espère ne pas avoir choqué tes yeux de loup, j'ai mes propres méthodes vois-tu. Au péril de mes paires de chaussures malheureusement, mais Papa m'en achètera des nouvelles.

Elle s'accroupit, Scott vit ses genoux mais ne put voir plus haut que ses fines hanches. La fille posa ses mains parfaitement manucurés sur les barreaux.

-Scott, Scott, Scott, je ne comprends pas pour il veut te garder en vie toi et cette petite fashionista, enfin, elle n'a plus l'air d'une fashionista, elle est au bord de la mort, lança joyeusement la fille.

-Vous êtes fous à lier tous autant que vous êtes, cracha Scott entre deux respirations saccadées.

La fille se leva et tourna les talons.

-Je suis peut-être folle, mais moi je sais où je suis, lâcha-t-elle en sortant.

Sur ces mots, la porte claqua et Scott toussota. Il releva péniblement la tête et vit son amie inconsciente. Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps s'ils la traitaient encore ainsi.

Stiles sortit de son dernier cours de la journée. Après latin, il avait eu trois heures de pause puis s'ensuivit une heure de droit. Il était dix-huit heures, le soleil se couchait déjà sur le campus. Il croisa Dean et s'arrêta pour lui parler quelques minutes.

-Tiens Dean ça va ? Demanda Stiles.

-Bien et toi ? J'ai vu ta copine tout à l'heure, elle est sur les nerfs un peu non ?

Stiles ne pouvait pas lui parler de Katherine ou de Scott, ou encore de Derek, mais il pouvait lui sortir un joli bobard.

-Ça va, ça va. Elle a perdu les clés de sa chambre hier soir on a dû lui enfoncer.

Dean sourit légèrement. Ce ne fut que quelques secondes après que Stiles comprit qu'il avait utilisé des mots quelque peu cocasses.

-Tu m'as compris ! Lança le sarcastique en riant.

-Oui j'ai compris, murmura Dean.

-On rentre ensemble ? Proposa Stiles.

-Oui, c'est une bonne idée, je ne veux pas finir comme ces étudiants assassinés, surtout qu'il commence à faire nuit.

Dean et Stiles arpentèrent les rues du campus sous le soleil couchant de Californie. La pleine lune commençait à briller dans le ciel et ses rayons mystiques envoûtaient l'espace.

-C'est la pleine lune, constata Stiles inquiet, imagine qu'il y ait des loups garous sur le campus ! Ce serait sûrement la cause de ces attaques ! Blagua-t-il ensuite.

-Oui… Ou non. Certains loups peuvent être civilisés s'ils existaient, murmura Dean.

Ils arrivaient à la Fraternité de Stiles, Alpha Nu.

-Bon, bonne nuit Dean, te fais pas tuer en route hein ! Lança Stiles.

-T'inquiètes, le rassura le jeune étudiant aux yeux verts gris.

Il se tourna et continua sa route puis sentit ses yeux virer au doré. Il ne pouvait pas partir maintenant, c'était l'occasion parfaite. Il rebroussa chemin et attrapa Stiles par la main alors qu'il montait les marches du perron. Il le retourna vers lui et l'embrassa avec passion. Stiles l'embrassa et attrapa ses hanches. Dean se plongea dans cette bouche si attractive et se noya de plaisir lorsque leurs langues se rencontrèrent. Stiles se recula.

-Je, euh, je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû… Balbutia Stiles.

-Non c'est ma faute, je n'aurais pas dû me lancer vers toi… Bégaya Dean en baissant la tête.

Les deux étudiants regardèrent la lune, puis se rejetèrent dans les bras de l'autre et se perdirent dans un long baiser.

De sa fenêtre, étroitement ouverte, laissant passer un courant d'air frais, Derek avait tout vu, tout entendu. Il avait fait sortir John de la chambre lorsqu'il avait senti l'odeur de Stiles dans la rue. De sa fenêtre, il observait les deux étudiants s'embrasser devant la Fraternité de la rue d'en face. Derek persifla, pesta, maugréa, maudit tous les dieux et les entités qu'il connaissait. Il rugit, frappa le mur, détruit son armoire, se coupa la main en brisant son miroir de chambre, explosa sa fenêtre, et se laissa aller à sa colère. Il sauta par la fenêtre avec grâce et sans bruit et s'enfonça dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

* * *

Que d'action dans ce chapitre *rires*, qu'en pensez-vous ?


	7. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6**

Derek était trop énervé pour contrôler quoi que ce soit. Il se laissa aller à ses émotions, à son humeur plus particulièrement, et dériva dans les abîmes de la sauvagerie.

Katherine se réveilla d'un coup. Ses fonctions régénératrices reprirent fonction, le taux d'aconit dans son organisme diminuait. Elle fut prise de spasmes violents, signes que ledit organisme rejetait les corps indésirables. La jeune blonde vomit de l'eau empoisonnée à l'aconit par quatre fois et inspira un grand coup, puis releva la tête faiblement.

-Scott…. Souffla-t-elle.

Scott se réveilla en entendant l'inaudible son de la voix de Katherine dans cet antre silencieuse. Il leva la tête tout aussi difficilement que son amie et regarda autour de lui.

-Tu ne meurs jamais hein ? Ironisa-t-il.

-Pas moyen, répliqua la fashionista.

Scott examina ses blessures. La fille qui l'avait torturé et tué une Alpha devant ses yeux lui avait laissé de belles marques sur tout le corps.

-Ils nous mutilent pour quoi au fait ? Demanda l'Alpha emprisonné.

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, ils nous gardent vivants pour nous affaiblir avant de nous achever. Peut-être veulent-ils nous faire mourir de fatigue, ou même nous vendre. Tu te rappelles du Benefactor ? Murmura Katherine.

-Ca date, chuchota Scott, je ne pense pas que ce soit la raison… Il y a forcément quelque chose d'autre.

-Je rêverai de contrôler mon côté Enchanteresse dans ce genre de moments, souffla la blonde, si seulement je pouvais…

Elle réfléchit un moment et inspira doucement, puis expira tout aussi calmement.

-_Libertas ex magia_… Murmura la jeune hybride.

Elle força sur l'une de ses menottes et elle réussit à sortir sa main droite.

-Impressionnant ! Souffla Scott, dépêche-toi !

Katherine se détacha de l'autre menotte et tomba au sol.

-Cherche une clé ! Chuchota Scott.

Katherine s'empressa de regarder autour d'elle mais ne vit rien, son cerveau tournait à 200 à l'heure.

-Recule ! Lança-t-elle.

Scott recula. La blonde porta ses mains devant elle, rien ne se passa.

-J'ai essayé au moins, murmura-t-elle défaitiste.

-Tu dois t'en aller sans moi avant qu'ils reviennent ! Tu connaîtras le chemin ! Tu reviendras me chercher avec les autres ! Lança Scott.

-Tu es sûr ? Et si je n'arrive pas à temps ? Et si je n'ai pas la force de m'enfuir jusqu'au bout ? Hésita Katherine.

-Il n'y a pas à être sûr ou pas, tu dois le faire, sinon tu seras de nouveau attachée à ces menottes, murmura Scott en montrant de la tête les menottes qui pendaient au plafond.

Katherine déglutit et se résolut à sortir.

-Je vais essayer de faire vite, le rassura-t-elle.

Elle ouvrit la porte et s'élança dans les couloirs souterrains qui la retenaient prisonnière.

Derek était tranquillement assis sur un banc. La pleine lune, si innocente dans ce ciel obscur, avait pourtant une influence malsaine sur le loup-garou. Ses yeux brillaient sans gêne dans les ténèbres que créaient la nuit à cette heure. Ses yeux se posèrent sur une personne qui arrivait en déambulant vers lui. Une fille, blonde, un tee-shirt rose et un minishort bleu en jean. Elle empestait l'alcool et n'avait plus ses chaussures.

-Ouhh salut beau gosse, on s'est déjà vu non ? A une soirée, tu n'avais pas… tu n'avais pas été très gentil avec moi tu sais, je n'aime du tout quand…

Elle ria niaisement et s'assit sur les genoux de Derek.

-Quand on me pousse par terre, ce n'est pas très galant.

Derek rugit. Il poussa la fille comme il l'avait déjà fait quelques jours auparavant, mais au lieu de rester assis sur le banc, il se jeta sur l'innocente fille à terre et sortit ses crocs devant ses yeux affolés.

L'on entendit un hurlement, puis les yeux de Derek furent éclaboussés d'une gerbe de sang.

Malia ferma la porte de sa chambre violemment. Peu après, Lydia et Kira entrèrent dans la pièce. Elle regarda ses amies et lâcha :

-Stiles vient de me quitter.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ma chérie ? Oh mon dieu ! S'écrièrent les deux filles.

Elles s'assirent à côté de Malia sur son lit et lui prirent les mains.

-Il a dit qu'il… Que ce n'était pas ma faute, qu'il voulait explorer de nouveaux horizons, d'être complet avec lui-même, de ne pas se mentir… Je n'ai rien compris à son charabia… Murmura Malia.

Elle ne pleurait pas mais était secouée.

-Il a mentionné un nom ? Demanda Kira en regardant son amie, espérant qu'elle crache une information intéressante.

-Il m'a dit…. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a dit déjà…

Elle se dégagea de ses amies et prit sa tête entre ses mains et expira avant de dire d'une traite.

-« J'ai besoin d'explorer de nouveaux horizons, ce n'est pas contre toi Malia, je m'en suis rendu compte quand Dean m'a embrassé. Je suis désolé, mais je pense que le mieux pour nous est de rompre pour ne pas être malheureux plus tard. Sache que je t'ai aimé mais je pense que mon vrai moi préfère les hommes, enfin je crois, je ne suis pas sûr, je vais voir ça, d'où l'exploration des horizons… Enfin bref, on se voit demain. Salut. »

-Il t'a dit ça comme ça ! S'indigna Lydia en reprenant la main de son amie.

-Par téléphone ! S'écria Malia en se dégageant de ses amies.

-Par téléphone en plus ! Répétèrent les deux amies en reprenant les mains de la jeune Hale pour la réconforter.

-Oui par téléphone ! Répéta Malia en se dégageant une énième fois de ses amies.

-Ma pauvre ! Dirent Lydia et Kira en reprenant les mains de la toute fraîchement plaquée.

Malia lança un regard noir à ses amis, ou plutôt bleu étincelant et sortit ses crocs, puis rugit. Elles lâchèrent ses mains et s'écartèrent d'un mètre chacune. Malia rangea ses crocs et croisa les bras, boudeuse.

La jeune fille avait la gorge tranchée, et Derek ne s'en souciait pas. Il prenait plaisir à étriper ce corps humain si fascinant, il regretta un peu son orientation, il aurait aimé faire médecine chirurgicale. Les organes internes le fascinaient, ayant découpé minutieusement le ventre de sa victime, il parcourait de l'ongle, ou plutôt de la griffe, le trajet de l'appareil digestif, ouvrant chaque organe et chaque tuyau au passage de sa coupe scrupuleuse. Il arriva à l'estomac, le sectionna et déglutit en humant l'odeur affreuse de l'alcool. Cette fille était bien trop saoule.

_Elle serait morte d'un coma de toute façon, pensa Derek. _

Il sectionna ensuite chaque organe de l'appareil reproductif et examina avec attention les moindres morceaux de chair. Le sang encore chaud reflétait les gestes vifs et prudents du loup. Il prenait plaisir à vider la fille comme un vulgaire poisson. Dean sera sûrement le prochain à ses yeux. A la pensée du jeune homme qui lui volait son Stiles, cet étranger, cet inconnu, il fut pris d'un élan de rage et griffa le corps entier de la fille, l'étripant de bas en haut, le vidant de tous ses organes. Il ne fit d'elle qu'une tranche de viande complètement éventrée avec sauvagerie et bestialité. La barbarie ne faisait qu'un avec Derek à ce moment-là, et sa férocité mêlée à sa cruauté formaient un cocktail dangereux pour quiconque le croisait.

Il se releva et posa un regard sur le corps annihilé de la jeune fille inconnue. Son visage était encore visible, reconnaissable. Il se baissa, l'attrapa et le broya entre ses mains, le cogna six fois contre le sol, le concassa et, avec violence et force, l'arracha du corps. Le peu de sang qui restait dans le corps de la défunte s'écoula du cou ouvert de celle-ci et formait une cascade rougeoyante dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

Derek tourna le dos à son défouloir et marcha dans la rue. Il fit disparaître ses crocs et ses griffes, puis agit comme si de rien n'était. Il s'essuya dans son tee-shirt blanc et ferma sa veste, arbora un sourire blanc et glacial. Il rejoignit sa Fraternité, entra calmement dans la maison et referma la porte. Il vit la lumière s'allumer dans la cuisine puis arqua un sourcil intrigué.

-Il y a quelqu'un ici ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

Il alla dans la cuisine. Personne, à part un œuf au plat qui cuisait sur la cuisinière. Derek éteignit le gaz et regarda derrière lui. La maison était calme, aucun bruit à l'horizon ne dérangeait ses sens. Il avait repris le contrôle depuis sa _petite occupation nocturne_. Avec prudence, il éteignit la lumière et monta silencieusement les escaliers. Il entrouvrit la porte de la chambre de John, il dormait en boxer sur son lit, imperturbable. Derek referma la porte, regarda les deux autres chambres de l'étage et ne vit rien d'anormal. Les étudiants dormaient. Il se résolut à entrer dans sa chambre et enleva son tee-shirt. Il avait détruit sa chambre une ou deux heures auparavant.

-Ce sont des superbes dorsaux que tu as là, murmura une voix féminine derrière lui, dommage que ta chambre soit si… désordonnée. Une peine de cœur peut-être ?

Derek se retourna d'un geste vif et sortit ses griffes pour bloquer l'intruse, mais celle-ci attrapa son poignet avec un lasso imprégné d'aconit et le força à s'agenouiller. La fille était assise, les jambes croisées, sur le bureau du loup.

-Et de magnifiques abdominaux je dois l'avouer, c'est dommage que tu ne sois pas important pour le rituel, tu n'as pas cette étincelle qui te rend, tu sais, spécial vis-à-vis des autres de ton espèce.

Elle resserra son emprise et força Derek à s'aplatir au sol. L'aconit enduite sur le lasso était très toxique et lui provoquait une brûlure insoutenable. Il releva la tête, aperçut un pistolet silencieux s'approchant dangereusement de son front et tenta de se libérer. En vain.

-Ne te bats pas mon beau, susurra la fille à l'oreille de Derek, nous avons travaillé l'aconit pour qu'elle soit tellement acide qu'elle brûle la peau et infecte le sang plus rapidement, tu n'as plus de force et bientôt, tu vas t'évanouir de douleur quand le poison atteindra le cœur, sauf que je suis gentille, je vais t'abattre bien avant.

Katherine sortit d'un endroit qui ressemblait à l'entrée d'un caveau. Elle inspira l'air frais de la nuit et sentit les rayons de la lune caresser sa peau. Elle était en retard pour sa transformation, de ce fait, elle ne contrôla pas tout de suite ses yeux, ses crocs et ses griffes. Elle sentit sa vision passer en « mode loup » et ses sens reprirent de leur amplitude. Elle n'avait presque plus d'aconit dans le sang mais elle était harassée de fatigue et affamée. Elle fit quelques pas dans la rue et entendit un bruit. C'était quelqu'un qui tirait, mais avec un silencieux. Son oreille de louve avisée avait perçu le presqu'inaudible bruit, il venait de la maison à quatre pas de sa position actuelle.

-Derek… Murmura-t-elle affolée.

Elle enjamba les cinquante mètres qui la séparait de la maison et entra en trombe dans la Fraternité, escalada les escaliers et entra dans la chambre de Derek, essoufflée. Les murs étaient recouverts de sang, Derek était allongé au sol, une flaque de sang autour de lui. La chambre avait été saccagée, l'armoire était en morceaux, la fenêtre était brisée, le bureau était fracassé et au milieu de cet enfer… gisait Derek.

Katherine hurla horrifiée puis une main bloqua son cri. Elle se débattit mais une voix lui dit tendrement à l'oreille.

-Il n'est pas mort, elle si.

Il déplaça la tête de Katherine vers la gauche et désigna le corps inerte d'une étudiante au sol. La forte musculature relâcha son emprise, Katherine se tourna et regarda l'homme inconnu à ses yeux.

-T'es qui bordel ? Lança-t-elle en s'agenouillant auprès de son meilleur ami.

-John, je suis le copain de Derek.

Katherine s'étouffa avec sa salive.

-Tu peux répéter ? Demanda-t-elle surprise.

-Je suis son copain, son plan, je ne sais pas comment il m'appelle devant ses amis, je m'appelle John, je suis en première année d'anthropologie.

-Et tu es… Murmura Katherine.

-Je suis un Bêta, enfin si tu comprends ce que cela veut dire, lança John ironiquement.

Katherine se leva et fit briller ses yeux améthyste. Instinctivement, John recula et se laissa glisser contre le mur, puis s'assit.

-Je n'ai pas perdu mon autorité bestiale, souffla la jeune blonde et prenant le pouls de Derek.

-Comment tu as fait ça ? Demanda John, tu n'es pas mon Alpha !

-Je suis l'Alpha des Alphas, il va falloir t'y faire monsieur « le copain de Derek », tu vas devoir m'aider à nettoyer ça avant le lever du jour, ordonna l'Alpha.

-Ouais, souffla John en se massant le crâne.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Katherine en prenant un gant et le mouillant.

-J'ai sentis une présence autre que Derek dans sa chambre, la fille le visait avec un pistolet, je suis rentré et j'ai tranché la gorge de cette poufiasse, murmura le Bêta.

-Je ne sais pas si je dois t'aimer ou te détester, on va dire que nous sommes en bons termes. Derek me parlera de toi plus tard, dit Katherine en essuyant le sang au sol.

Le Bêta ne comprit pas pourquoi Katherine devrait le détester, mais il hocha la tête.

John et Katherine nettoyèrent la chambre du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient, vidèrent les bouteilles de détergeant de la cuisine sur le sol ensanglanté et frottèrent avec férocité le parquet. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, ils regardèrent le corps inerte de la fille posé dans un coin de la pièce.

-Je crois que c'est la pire nuit de ma vie, souffla Katherine en s'essuyant le front.

-Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis longtemps, où étais-tu ? Demanda John.

-Occupée, le coupa-t-elle rapidement.

Elle se rappela qu'elle devait prévenir rapidement Stiles et les autres.

-Tu peux être un super Bêta et te débarrasser du corps ? J'ai quelque chose d'important à faire.

Elle chercha dans les affaires de Derek, ou plutôt le reste des affaires de Derek et dénicha son portable dans une commode.

-Je prends ça, lança la blonde en regardant John, je compte sur toi pour te débarrasser du corps.

Elle s'approcha de Derek, qu'ils avaient allongé sur son lit, et embrassa son front.

-Je reviens vite, murmura-t-elle à son oreille, espérant qu'il l'entende.

Elle sortit de la Fraternité pour rejoindre celle de Stiles. Elle regarda autour d'elle, de peur d'être surprise par les Thêta Tau et n'eut même pas besoin de forcer la porte pour rentrer. Elle escalada les escaliers comme elle l'avait fait chez les Alpha Mu et entra dans la chambre de Stiles. Grande, ou _Venti_ comme la jeune blonde était adepte de Starbucks Coffee, fut sa surprise en voyant Stiles à quatre pattes sur son lit, empalé avec grâce par un autre étudiant.

-Oh mon dieu, Stiles ! Murmura Katherine en se cachant les yeux de ses mains.

Elle ferma la porte mais resta néanmoins dans la pièce.

-Katherine ! S'étonna Stiles tout déstabilisé par cette arrivée inattendue et fortuite.

-S'il vous plait les gars, je ne veux rien savoir avant d'avoir dormi une semaine, juste, remettez vos vêtements que je puisse recouvrir la vue avant d'être choquée des relations gays pour de bon.

-C'est bon, dit Stiles.

Katherine regarda vivement derrière ses mains et vit les deux jeunes garçons habillés.

-Scott est dans un caveau, j'y étais aussi, ce sont les Thêta Tau qui nous ont capturé, ils veulent éradiquer, ou plutôt « purifier » pour reprendre leurs mots, le campus. Toutes les créatures surnaturelles sont vulnérables et doivent être aux aguets.

Dean se gratta machinalement la tête.

-Alors ce n'était pas juste des attaques, ce sont des assassinats… conclut-il.

-Désolée mais tu es ? Demanda Katherine avec tout le tact qu'elle pouvait.

-Dean, je suis un Bêta.

-Super, un nouveau loup à charge, je suppose que ton Alpha est sur le campus ? Demanda la fashionista en croisant les bras.

-Oui.

-On doit récupérer Malia et Kira maintenant pour infiltrer le caveau et libérer Scott ! Lança Katherine en composant le numéro de la jeune Hale.

-Et Derek ? Demanda Stiles.

-Il est occupé, dit simplement Katherine.

-Allô ? Fit Malia au téléphone.

-Malia, c'est Katherine, écoute attentivement ce que je vais te dire, nous devons nous retrouver maintenant derrière la fraternité Rhô Nu, il y a un petit parc avec une statue, en fait c'est un passage pour un caveau. On doit s'y retrouver maintenant, Scott est prisonnier, nous devons le libérer. Le plus vite possible.

Elle raccrocha

-On y va, maintenant, ordonna l'Alpha.

Ils descendirent à la cuisine, Katherine mangea du pain de mie et but une bouteille d'eau pour recouvrir quelques forces.

-On doit y aller maintenant, dit-elle en ouvrant la porte.

Ils se rejoignirent à l'endroit donné par Katherine. Kira avait son Katana et Malia avait les crocs sortis.

-Pas le temps pour les embrassades, nous avons un Alpha à sortir des griffes du loup, dit fermement Katherine.

Scott pendait au plafond, là où Katherine était prisonnière avant lui.

-Je suis curieux de savoir Scott, comment la petite Katherine a réussi à s'échapper, elle était si faible il y a quelques heures ? Explique-moi, je suis perplexe, murmura la fille aux Louboutin.

Scott grogna. La fille entailla la superficie du torse de Scott avec une lame enduite d'un mélange d'aconit et de poil à gratter, rendant la douleur insoutenable physiquement et psychologiquement, les effets du poil à gratter amplifiés par l'aconit.

Scott sortit les crocs.

-Gentil mon loup, susurra la fille en caressant les cheveux de Scott, tu ne voudrais pas faire mal à maman ? Tu vas me dire comment la petite fashionista s'est enfuie et depuis combien de temps ou je risque de ne plus être PATIENTE ENCORE LONGTEMPS ! Hurla-t-elle à la fin de sa phrase.

Scott cracha à la figure de la Thêta Tau.

-Mauvaise réponse, murmura la fille enragée.

Elle planta le couteau dans le ventre de Scott et le laissa.

-Je te laisse réfléchir encore quelques minutes le temps que je prépare un mélange explosif, je ne sais pas si tu le tiendras aussi bien que ton amie. A toi de voir.

Scott se débattit pour tenter de faire tomber la lame enfoncée dans son ventre, mais elle était trop profonde. Le sang de Scott coulait à flot sur le sol de granit froid.

-Ding Dong, le loup est mort… Chantonna la fille en faisant des mélanges dans un récipient.

Scott sentit son esprit divaguer, il commença à voir flou et entraperçut une figure avant de s'évanouir.

Jenny Campbell.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour donner votre avis ou me montrer quelque chose qui ne va pas (une incohérence, ça arrive) que je puisse corriger ça au plus vite ! Voilà Voilà !

En attendant je rappelle que - Werewolves Street - est une fiction sur le passé de Katherine à Beacon Hills lorsqu'elle était dans la meute de Deucalion.

Un Brun d'Azur explique le monde "Enchanteur" de la "série" que j'écris.

Instinct de Chasse est une fiction qui se passe lors de la saison 4 de Teen-Wolf, le personnage principal est Victoire Argent, nommée dans certains chapitres d'Alpha Nu Alpha Mu.


	8. Chapitre 7

Je profite de ce petit moment de WiFi pour vous publier mon chapitre 7, j'espère qu'il vous plaira (même si j'ai une préférence pour le 8, je vous dis ça pour vous torturer j'avoue)

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Derek était allongé sur son lit, l'aconit dans son organisme le brûlait de l'intérieur. Il était faible, vulnérable et anéanti. D'une part parce-que le poison le fatiguait, d'autre part car il se rappelait le plaisir sadique et pervers qu'il avait éprouvé en tuant l'étudiante inconnue. John entra dans la chambre parfaitement rangée, tout allait pour le mieux dans cette pièce, mis à part les quelques meubles cassés et la vitre en morceaux. Il était six heures du matin, le brun s'assit à côté de Derek et posa un gant d'eau froide sur le front du jeune lycanthrope.

-Ça va ? Demanda-t-il soucieux.

John tamponna les tempes de Derek et caressa ses pectoraux. Le loup transpirait beaucoup. Pour les humains, cela ressemblait à une forte fièvre, pour Derek, c'était un signe de guérison lente et atroce. La douleur était cuisante, chaque parcelle de sa peau le brûlait de l'intérieur. Il se pencha et vomit, signe qu'il expulsait les corps indésirables de son organisme. John le porta jusqu'à la douche, qui était restée intacte, et l'assit dans l'étroite douche. Il actionna le levier de l'eau et la tempéra aux alentours de vingt-trois degrés. A peine l'eau avait coulé que Derek se jeta sur John et le fit tomber à la renverse.

-Si tu voulais me monter dessus il fallait demander tu sais… Lança John rieur.

Derek regarda John incrédule et lui montra son bras qui fumait. John se redressa et examina le bras brûlé du loup presque grincheux.

-Brûlure à l'aconit… Ils ont empoisonné l'eau, constata le Bêta aux yeux océan.

-Techniquement, ce n'est pas du poison, pas pour les humains, dit Derek.

-Ah tu reparles toi ? S'exclama John, alors comment vais-je faire pour te soigner ?

-L'eau du gant n'était pas empoisonnée, où l'as-tu eue ? Demanda Derek.

-C'était une solution stérile dans ma chambre mais je n'en ai plus, fit John en se massant le crâne.

-On ne peut même plus faire de café… Murmura Derek.

-Du café… Mais oui ! S'exclama John en souriant.

Il embrassa Derek et descendit à la cuisine, laissant le jeune loup béat. John prépara du café salé et poivré avec de l'eau en bouteille.

-Salut John, lança une voix masculine derrière lui.

Il sentit un pistolet se poser à l'arrière de son crâne, il leva les mains et dit :

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

-Nous voulons la pureté, votre race ne mérite pas d'exister, nous faisons ce qu'_Il _veut que nous fassions, nous sommes des héros, nous sommes des conquér…

Il entendit un _crac_ sonore et le corps de son assaillant s'écroula au sol.

-Katherine ? Tu es rentrée ? S'étonna John.

-Ils ont bougé Scott. Les portes étaient toutes condamnées. Nous avons failli nous faire exploser la tête par une mine anti-personnel. L'eau du sous-sol était empoisonnée au retour, on a fait aussi vite qu'on pouvait, résuma l'Alpha.

-Le jour ne va pas tarder à se lever, et pour lui ? Demanda John d'un ton crispé.

-Je m'occupe de lui, j'ai quelques bonnes techniques pour dissimuler des corps maintenant, blagua Katherine.

John ne cilla pas. Il remonta et apporta le café à son cher. Derek ne se douta de rien et le but d'une traite, et eut le temps d'aller aux toilettes pour vomir. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il se releva et se tourna vers John.

-Je me sens dix fois mieux, mais je suis mort, murmura le loup.

-Viens-là, chuchota John en le prenant dans ses bras.

Il enlaça Derek et lui embrassa le derrière de l'oreille gauche. Impuissante, Katherine vit tout ce qu'elle avait essayé de construire entre ses deux amis se détruire, s'ensevelir, tout ça par un baiser derrière l'oreille gauche. Elle redescendit et traîna le corps dans le jardin. Elle fit briller ses yeux et sortit ses griffes, puis trancha la gorge de l'agresseur de John et laissa des traces de griffures sur le corps de la victime. On croira à une attaque animale. Elle rejeta ses cheveux en arrière et essuya le sang qu'elle avait sur la bouche, lorsqu'une voix l'interpella.

-Eh, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Stiles considéra son amie avec attention, elle avait tout d'une meurtrière de sang-froid.

-Je couvre la scène de crime, lança la blonde désinvolte, tu ferais mieux de rentrer avant qu'on te trouve ici.

Elle attrapa Stiles par le poignet et le traîna jusque dans la chambre de Derek. Le loup était allongé sur son lit et le bêta était assis, adossé contre l'armoire dont il manquait une ou deux planches.

-Les tee-shirts sont vraiment en option chez vous les mecs, persifla-t-elle en poussant Stiles au milieu de la pièce.

Elle jeta un regard désintéressé à John, histoire de lui prouver qu'elle avait un contrôle complet de la situation, dont la sienne.

-Je retourne à ma Fraternité, je vous ferai savoir si quelque chose se passe, dit-elle en souriant.

-Tu n'as pas mon numéro, répliqua John en se relevant.

-Rassieds-toi bichon, je l'ai craqué.

Le loup se rassit aussitôt. Il maudit le pouvoir qu'avait Katherine sur lui et croisa les bras, boudeur. Elle sortit de la pièce, laissant les deux loups et l'humain perplexes.

Ce fut John qui brisa le silence.

-Votre ami, Scott, c'est un Alpha c'est ça ?

-Un _Vrai_ Alpha, souligna Stiles.

-Ouais, et la blonde c'est l'Alpha des Alphas…Ça existe ça ? Demanda l'amant du loup.

-Oui ça existe, et estime toi heureux que ce soit elle, car nous en avons affronté un qui ne faisait pas dans la dentelle comme notre Katherine nationale, déblatéra Stiles en trois secondes.

John arqua un sourcil peu convaincu. La jeune fashionista ne faisait pas dans la dentelle quand on y repensait à deux fois.

-Bonjour chers téléspectateurs, nous nous trouvons actuellement à Berkeley University, ici en Californie. Cela fait maintenant plusieurs victimes retrouvées tuées sauvagement sur le campus si réputé et aux taux de réussite des plus honorables, nous sommes en direct avec la Doyenne du campus, Madame la Doyenne qu'est-ce que vous pensez de cette tragédie ?

Malia et Lydia écoutaient la journaliste poser des questions à la Doyenne. Les sourcils froncés et les cheveux décoiffés, Malia avait tout d'une fille qui allait commettre un meurtre. Ce qui ne devait plus tarder si son amie ne la calmait pas ou la faisait réfléchir sur quelque chose.

-Ce n'est pas le même agresseur, dit Lydia simplement, je le sens. Les ondes sont différentes, ce n'est pas noir, c'est… Je ressens les rayons de la Lune de la nuit dernière, on dirait une attaque de loup.

-Je sens Derek, ajouta la coyote.

-Derek a pu faire ça ? S'exclama la blonde vénitienne surprise.

-Je ne sais pas… Il va falloir qu'on s'occupe de ça sérieusement, murmura Malia en regardant la journaliste.

-…Vous avez raison Madame, la sécurité des élèves est ce qui compte le plus, le couvre-feu et les patrouilles de police rendront le campus plus sûr jusqu'à ce que les équipes de recherche trouvent la menace. C'était Jill Wanager sur _California Press_.

Les filles quittèrent la scène de crime pour les bâtiments de cours. Lorsqu'elles furent assises dans leur salle, leur camarade de Fraternité Jenny Campbell vint à leur rencontre. Elle s'assit derrière elles.

-Vous avez entendu les filles, on a parlé de couvre-feu dehors ? Mon père a engagé des gardes du corps pour surveiller la villa, vous n'avez rien à craindre mais j'ai peur que nos amis des autres Fraternités soient en danger…

-Il y aura des patrouilles de police, il ne faut pas s'inquiéter, la rassura Lydia.

-Par contre les soirées sont terminées…

Un silence de désespoir s'installa dans la salle après cette phrase, et le cours continua.

Scott se réveilla à même le sol. La luminosité de la pièce était très élevée et tout était blanc. Il était obligé de fermer les yeux pour ne pas se fatiguer. Il rampa, tâta le sol de ses doigts sales et moites et percuta une vitre de sa tête. Il ouvrit les yeux et constata avec difficulté qu'il était enfermé dans un sous-sol, dans une cage en verre. Ou un matériau de ce genre beaucoup plus résistant. Il entendit un ascenseur descendre et des bruits de talons percèrent ses tympans. Il sentit qu'il n'avait plus beaucoup d'aconit dans son organisme, mais quelque chose le rongeait de l'intérieur. Il avait faim.

-J'espère que ta nouvelle maison te plait, nous l'avons encerclée de sorbier, au cas où… Maintenant, on va jouer à un jeu que j'adore. Question-Réponse. Je commence tu permets ?

La fille tapota un code sur un système électronique relié à la cage et la porte s'ouvrit. Elle prit une chaise blanche, que Scottt n'avait pas remarquée, et s'assit.

-Bien, Scott McCall, comment est sortie Katherine Shayne ? Commença la fille aux Louboutin.

Scott était affalé à terre, il murmura quelque chose d'incompréhensible. La fille se leva et lui donna un violent coup de pied dans le ventre.

-Je n'ai rien compris ! Hurla-t-elle.

-Salope… Répéta Scott.

La Thêta Tau tenta de lui redonner un coup de pied, mais Scott l'attrapa et tira sur sa jambe. Déséquilibrée de ses talons, et tomba à la renverse et se cogna contre la vitre, et s'affala au sol, inconsciente. Scott rampa jusqu'à la porte, mais elle s'était refermée. A peine s'était-il adossé contre la vitre que la fille aux Louboutin se releva et le frappa avec un bâton électrique. Scott s'évanouit.

-Je vais devoir employer les grands moyens… Murmura la fille.

-Bridget ? Fit une voix masculine du haut de l'ascenseur.

-Je monte, répondit la tortionnaire.

Le soir venu, le petit groupe, à qui s'ajoutait maintenant Dean et John, décida de patrouiller dans les rues pour empêcher les meurtres et tenter de retrouver Scott. Katherine prit grand soin à former les groupes. Elle partit à la recherche de Scott avec Derek, Stiles et Kira, tandis que John, Malia et Lydia patrouillaient dans les rues. A présent, Lydia avait un certain « contrôle » sur ses capacités. Elle était capable de sonder l'environnement, un peu comme les loups garous, sauf qu'elle pouvait prévoir les morts environnantes. Une sorte de météo cataclysmique en somme, rien de plus, rien de moins. De plus, et cela avait aidé ses amis auparavant, elle sentait le Mal et pouvait diriger ses amis droit vers lui. La première fois que cette capacité de Banshee lui avait été révélée, Stiles avait été enlevé et Malia blessée. Le groupe de John s'éloigna dans les rues, laissant Katherine et son groupe au pied de la fraternité Alpha Nu.

-On doit y aller maintenant avant que les policiers ne commencent à patrouiller dans le campus, lança Stiles.

Derek ne dit rien et se contenta d'attendre les ordres. Depuis que Katherine était revenue, il se sentait bizarre. Il avait l'impression que sa meilleure amie était contrariée, comme si elle lui cachait quelque chose, ou qu'il faisait quelque chose qu'elle n'appréciait pas. Il avait beau chercher, il ne trouvait pas. Kira prit la parole :

-Tout à l'heure j'ai remarqué qu'il y avait un égout près de la fraternité Iota Pi. En plus il n'y a jamais personne dans ce coin-là, on devrait jeter un coup d'œil.

-Alors allons-y, lança Katherine confiante.

John plaqua Malia et Lydia contre le rebord d'une des maisons, une voiture de patrouille policière passa dans la rue.

-Si tu n'étais pas gay j'aurais apprécié que tu me plaques comme ça, souffla Lydia.

John haussa un sourcil indifférent et se contenta de lâcher l'emprise qu'il avait sur les deux filles. Ses yeux dorés brillaient dans l'obscurité de la nuit de Septembre.

-On ferait mieux de chercher les élèves de Thêta Tau comme nous l'a dit Katherine, s'ils sont bien dans le coup, nous devons les arrêter, dit fermement John.

-Comment ça « s'ils sont bien dans le coup » ? Répéta Malia en croisant les bras.

Elle lança un regard accusateur à John. Lydia fit de même et elles se placèrent devant lui et hochèrent la tête.

-Euh, je suis avec vous les filles, pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? Demanda John en reculant.

-On ne te connait pas, et on ne sait pas ce que tu veux vraiment. Pourquoi est-ce que tu accepterais de nous aider comme ça ? Tu n'essayes pas de t'infiltrer dans notre groupe ? L'accusa Malia.

John écarquilla ses yeux, il n'y croyait pas. C'était tout, sauf le moment de parler de ça.

-Vous êtes sérieuses les filles ? Vous voulez parler de ça maintenant ? Si c'est parce-que je sors avec Derek…

-Tu ne sors pas avec mon cousin, je l'ai senti, il ne ressent rien pour toi. Ça m'étonne que tu ne l'aies pas senti toi aussi, cracha Malia.

-Mais, pour qui vous prenez vous ? Vous n'êtes pas une élite inatteignable, à ce que je sache ! On peut parler à l'un de vous sans être attaqué par le reste de la meute non ? Vous êtes pathétiques ! Acheva John en les laissant derrière la maison.

On entendit un crissement de pneu et quelqu'un se fit renverser. Lydia et Malia se regardèrent.

-Oups, murmura Lydia.

Scott papillonna des cils et s'habitua à la forte luminosité.

-Bridget… Murmura l'Alpha encore assommé.

Il se redressa. Il était toujours dans la cage en verre.

-Tu as bien dormi Scottou ? Lança Bridget assise sur une chaise.

-Tu n'en as jamais fini toi hein ? Cracha le loup.

-Jamais, et là, tu ne pourras plus me résister.

Scott arqua un sourcil intrigué. Il remarqua que quelque chose avait changé dans la cage. Des signes avaient été peints avec de l'encre marron.

-Qu'est-ce que… Murmura Scott.

-J'en appelle aux forces obscures et démoniaques de sous la terre, j'en appelle à toi, Dieu des hommes et des forces du salut… psalmodia Bridget.

-Tu es une sorcière ? Murmura Scott affolé.

Le sol trembla et un vent souffla… Dans la cage.

-Juste une humaine qui prend des mesures pour éradiquer ta race impure, cracha Bridget un sourire démoniaque aux lèvres.

Elle fut prise de spasmes et ses yeux virèrent au noir.

-Scott ! Quel plaisir de te voir ! Dit-elle en s'approchant du loup blessé.

-Qui êtes-vous… Murmura Scott en se reculant.

-Nous n'avons pas été correctement présentés, où sont passées mes bonnes manières ? Je suis Vivianne Argent. Une très lointaine parente d'Alison, tu n'as pas idée comme cela me fait plaisir de rencontrer la créature qui a causé la mort de mon arrière, arrière, arrière, arrière… Bref, la mort d'Alison.

-Qu'est-ce que vous êtes… S'horrifia l'Alpha face à la vue du corps possédé de Bridget.

-Certains m'appellent démon, d'autres fantôme, esprit, j'ai même eu le droit à Diable en 1977, à la belle époque. J'ai réussi, avec des chasseurs vivants, à éradiquer toutes les créatures surnaturelles du comté de Saint-Louis.

-Il n'y a pas de monstre sur le campus ? S'étonna Scott toujours sur ses gardes.

-De monstre ?

Elle ria fort et s'arrêta net.

-Non, juste une bande d'humains enfants de chasseurs qui veulent faire leur boulot. Leur leader, un jeune idiot, le président de Thêta Tau, m'a invoqué. Ce n'est pas de la magie, c'est de l'occultisme. N'importe quel niais du comté est capable de faire quelque chose du genre. Quelques bougies, quelques formules en latin, et hop hop hop, on ramène l'esprit dans les parages.

-Ces morts… Le sang vidé… La victime tranchée en trois…

-C'était moi, je me confesse mon père, vous n'allez pas le répéter au père d'en haut ? Dit-elle en grimaçant.

Scott regarda Bridget, ou Vivianne, avec effroi. Elle lui inspirait la crainte, la peur et la mort. Elle avait l'air ancienne, puissante, et sans-cœur. Elle émit un autre rire maléfique, puis ses yeux redevinrent normaux.

-Je suis l'Elue, dit Bridget en souriant, elle m'a choisie !

Bridget souriait. Elle avait tout d'une folle à lier fanatique.

Lydia et Malia sortirent de leur cachette et examinèrent la rue. Il n'y avait rien. Si John s'était fait renversé, quelqu'un avait récupéré son corps. Ou pire.

-Katherine va nous tuer tu crois ? Demanda Lydia.

-Non, la rassura Malia, c'est une Sterek shipper.

-Je suis sérieuse Malia, et arrête de parler comme dans les fanbases de séries, ce n'est pas le moment ! On doit vite prévenir les autr…

Lydia s'arrêta net.

-Je le sens…

-Tu sens qui Lydia ? Quoi ? Demanda Malia.

Lydia se tourna vers l'est et commença à marcher. Malia se pressa derrière elle et effaça les traces qu'elles pouvaient faire dans la terre.

-Stupides dons de Banshee, il faut toujours qu'elle soit en transe… Et évidemment elle a mes chaussures et elle… Non ! Pas dans la boue !

Lydia continuait sa route sans rien écouter, le regard vague. Elles atteignirent un parc et Lydia s'arrêta sous une arcade.

-Thêta et Tau en lettres majuscules grecques anciennes, constata Malia, super ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

-Scott est ici, dit Lydia fermement.

-Non, il n'y a que nous, nous le verrions sinon tu ne crois pas ?

Lydia regarda le sol, se mit à genoux et…

-C'est ma jupe plissée ça ! Et là tu n'es pas en transe ! S'exclama Malia.

-Je te passerai la mienne, râla Lydia, aide moi.

Elles creusèrent avec leurs mains et détruisirent leurs manucures.

-Il n'est pas enterré ici Lydia, lança Malia en enlevant un bout de gravier de son ongle à moitié cassé.

-Il est forcément là, je l'ai senti…

-Alors il est dans les sous-sols, ici, acheva Malia.

-Oui… C'est sûr… Murmura Lydia.

Au loin, elle aperçut une figure sombre qui les observait.

-Est-ce que tu vois ça ? Demanda la blonde vénitienne en montrant du doigt la figure au loin.

Malia se retourna.

-Non, il n'y a rien.

La figure s'approcha à pas lents vers Lydia et elle disparut, puis réapparut cinq mètres plus près de Lydia, puis dix, puis vingt, puis elle réapparut d'un seul coup devant Lydia. Elle avait le crâne transpercé par un objet long, qui ressemblait à un talon aiguille. La fille, parce-que l'ombre s'avérait être une fille, tenta de parler, mais du sang sortait de sa bouche, et une fumée noire évacuait de ses narines, comme une locomotive. Visiblement agacée de ne pas pouvoir communiquer, la fille se jeta sur Lydia et disparut.

Lydia hurla, poussa son cri de Banshee plus précisément, et reprit ses esprits. Malia la secouait dans tous les sens.

-Lydia, Lydia ! Debout ! On va se faire repérer ! Ça fait vingt minutes que tu es évanouie !

Malia releva Lydia, elles étaient derrière la maison, là où John les avaient laissées.

-Ou est l'arcade ? Demanda Lydia en massant ses tempes.

-Quelle arcade ? Je n'ai pas bougé depuis que John nous a quitté, j'ai entendu un crissement de pneu puis tu es tombée et tu t'es cognée contre le mur de la Fraternité, et ça fait vingt minutes que j'attends que tu te réveilles, t'es sûre que ça va ? Répéta Malia.

-Je crois que je sais où est Scott, murmura Lydia, et je crois qu'il va bientôt mourir si on ne l'aide pas rapidement.

Elle regarda derrière elle, une fille avec un talon aiguille dans le crâne la fixa, puis disparut.


	9. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8**

Bridget – alias Vivianne la psychopathe meurtrière – revint le lendemain matin dans la cage de Scott avec un chariot de matériel de torture. Elle le plaqua au mur sans difficulté le temps d'installer sa table de jeu, puis le força à s'allonger sur le lit. Les lanières de cuir imbibées d'aconit s'attachèrent autour des poignets et des chevilles de Scott, puis de plus grosses sangles lui emprisonnèrent la taille, le cou et le front. La belle tortionnaire eut un rictus malsain en contemplant le loup garou à sa merci.

-Jouons, murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

Une gerbe de sang éclaboussa la vitre de la cage en verre et un rire maléfique résonna dans le sous-sol.

Lydia, Malia et Katherine marchaient dans le parc, il était environ dix-heures du matin et une brise froide glaçait le sang de leurs corps chauds.

-Je vous jure qu'il y avait une arcade à cet endroit précis, je l'ai vu ! Jura Lydia en fermant le dernier bouton de son long manteau rouge.

Katherine et Malia la regardèrent hésitantes. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Lydia avait ce genre de pressentiment, mais ceux-ci étaient toujours si imprécis qu'ils faisaient toujours douter ses amis. Katherine rejeta ses cheveux en arrière et examina l'endroit tout en sondant les alentours. C'était un parc du campus, il n'y avait pas de cours d'eau. Il y avait de l'herbe mouillée, de la boue en cette saison et des bancs détrempés. Les arbres commençaient à perdre leurs feuilles et il n'y avait aucun gardien à l'horizon.

-On manque forcément quelque chose, lança Malia en frissonnant.

-Vous avez remarqué quelque chose hier soir ? Il ne faisait pas si froid avant aujourd'hui, fit remarquer Katherine en croisant les bras, resserrant ainsi le cuir de sa veste noire près de son corps de louve.

Malia et Lydia eurent un regard complice mais coupable. Elles n'avaient toujours rien dit à leur amie à propos de ce qu'elles avaient entendu, et de comment elles avaient fait fuir John. Elles avaient été horribles, cela allait de soi, mais Katherine risquait de mal réagir. Son instinct d'Alpha était en alerte, et tous les alliés étaient indispensables, même John.

-Peut-être qu'on a énervé John, avoua Malia en s'approchant de Katherine, il est louche ce type.

-Vous l'avez énervé ? Et il est où maintenant ? S'exclama Katherine surprise.

L'Alpha serra les dents, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être responsable de la disparition de John, elle couvrait toujours Lydia et Malia dans leurs histoires de filles, mais là, cela allait trop loin.

-Peut-être qu'on lui a dit qu'on se méfiait de lui et qu'il n'avait pas à s'immiscer dans nos affaires, avoua Malia en baissant la tête.

Katherine lança un regard noir – ou plutôt améthyste – à son amie.

-Et ensuite ?

-Et ensuite on a entendu des pneus crisser et quelqu'un se faire renverser, mais Lydia s'est évanouie au même moment alors je ne suis pas allée voir. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard il n'y avait plus rien dans la rue, acheva Malia.

Katherine serra les poings. Encore un problème.

-Malia reste avec Lydia pour l'histoire de l'arcade, je passe chercher Kira après son dernier cours de la matinée et on part à la recherche de John. Derek ne doit RIEN savoir, c'est compris ? Ordonna l'Alpha énervée.

-Pigé, répondirent les filles.

-Bien, trancha Katherine.

Elle disparut en quelques secondes de la vue de ses amies.

Stiles et Derek n'étaient désormais plus assis ensemble en droit, et cela n'échappa pas à l'œil avisé de Jenny Campbell, la présidente des Kappa Phi Nu. Elle entra dans la salle de classe et se dirigea vers Stiles, mais une fille s'assit à côté de lui avant qu'elle n'eût pu l'atteindre. Lorsqu'elle regarda vers Derek, un garçon s'assit près de lui. Elle se résolut à prendre le bureau le plus proche du professeur, à côté d'une fille à lunettes avec un appareil dentaire. Lorsque le cours fut terminé, Stiles – dans sa maladresse habituelle – bouscula Derek dans le couloir.

-Fais gaffe non ? S'énerva-t-il en le poussant.

Cet élan de violence était né la veille, lorsqu'il cherchait Scott avec le groupe de Katherine. Stiles et lui eurent une violente dispute à propos de John et de son intégration « trop rapide » dans leur cercle d'amis.

- Calme-toi là ! Répondit l'humain en le bousculant une seconde fois.

Derek lâcha son sac et plaqua Stiles au mur. Il le dévorait des yeux, mais personne ne le voyait. Stiles le repoussa et jura :

-Va au Diable, bouffon.

Il s'éloigna avec deux étudiants de leur cours et quitta le couloir. Jenny Campbell ramassa le sac de Derek et le lui tendit.

-Ne fais pas attention, ce n'est qu'un boulet, dit-elle mielleusement.

Derek lui lança un regard noir, lui arracha le sac des mains, et s'en alla sans un merci. Jenny inspira profondément et examina avec attention les fesses du jeune loup qui s'éloignait lui aussi.

-C'est dommage, de si belles fesses bien rebondies, murmura-t-elle.

Derek se dirigea vers la cafétéria, seul, remplit son plateau et s'assit, une seconde fois seul. Aucun de ses amis n'était présent, sauf Stiles.

-Bouffon, bougonna-t-il en piquant dans sa viande rouge.

Stiles riait avec des étudiants à sa table, et cela rendait Derek fou de rage.

-Derek… Murmurait une voix.

Derek sursauta sur place et renversa son verre. Stiles vit la maladresse et rit de plus belle, puis la table entière regarda Derek et se moqua de lui. A bout de nerfs, le loup se leva et se dirigea vers la table du jeune sarcastique.

-Il y a un problème ? Cracha Derek en fusillant du regard chaque étudiant.

Un étudiant feignit de tousser en lâchant un « Nullos ».

-Non, pourquoi tu t'énerves Derek ? Demanda Stiles, un sourire innocent sur le visage.

Une fille toussa en lâchant un autre « Nullos », puis toute la table toussa en disant « Nullos », à deux secondes d'intervalle. Stiles lâcha un « Nullos » à son tour et tous les étudiants à table rirent. Derek attrapa l'humain et le plaqua contre le premier pilier qu'il croisa.

-Tu trouves ça drôle ? Je te rappelle que je peux te briser les os juste en exerçant une infime pression juste là ?

Il posa sa main gauche sur la hanche de Stiles.

-Vas-y, je sais que tu en meures d'envie, lâcha Stiles en lui caressant la joue.

Tous les étudiants présents dans le réfectoire les regardaient, puis rirent. Stiles avait humilié Derek à une ampleur qu'il n'avait jamais cru pouvoir être si grande. Tout le monde feignait de tousser en crachant des « Nullos », le monde tournait autour de Derek, les yeux de Stiles pétillaient d'assurance. Il était pourtant en position de faiblesse, c'était Derek qui le plaquait, mais il avait une arme bien plus forte qu'un bras musclé. Un réfectoire d'élèves entier de son côté. Il avait tous les pouvoirs ici.

-Vos gueules ! Hurla une voix perçante à l'entrée du réfectoire.

Plus un son. Même la petite mouche qui voletait autour d'une poubelle s'arrêta pour écouter l'Alpha.

Un bruit de talons résonna dans toute la salle, toute vêtue de cuir, les cheveux blonds détachés sur le côté droit et un sac à main Chanel qui n'avait rien d'un sac d'étudiante, Katherine Shayne s'avançait droit vers Stiles et Derek. Le loup lâcha l'humain et se plaça à côté de lui, la main gauche derrière les fesses et la main droite dans les cheveux. Lorsqu'elle fut à portée des deux amoureux, Katherine expira et le réfectoire reprit vie et personne ne fit attention à eux.

-Je vais vous tuer, lâcha-t-elle en les prenant par le bras, un de chaque côté, je ne veux même pas savoir ce qui a provoqué cette bagarre, on a plus urgent.

Ils sortirent du réfectoire. Katherine les plaqua au mur et plaça un bras sur le cou de chacun.

-Qu'est-ce que je vous fais à tous les deux ? Souffla-t-elle.

Elle était _très _énervée. Elle aussi avait assisté à la dispute de la veille, mais elle ne pensait pas qu'elle avait eu une ampleur si conséquente sur leur relation. Serait-ce la fin du Sterek pour Katherine ? Jamais.

-C'est lui qui a commencé ! Se défendirent-ils en même temps.

_Peut-être pas après tout, pensa-t-elle._

-Je m'en fous, trancha-t-elle, on a un problème, John a disparu aussi. Je le cherche depuis dix heures du matin environ, ça va bientôt faire quelques heures qu'il manque à l'appel.

-Quoi ? S'exclama Derek.

-Désolé Derek, pas de plan pour ce soir, tu es de garde pour chasser le surnaturel meurtrier avec moi de toute façon, ça tombe bien hein ? Dédramatisa Katherine en haussant les épaules.

Derek resta médusé face à l'attitude désinvolte de Katherine.

-Lydia et Malia sont sur un coup, j'en saurai bientôt plus, ajouta-t-elle en montrant son téléphone, et Kira a un emploi du temps de malade aujourd'hui. Il ne me reste que vous deux.

-Et Dean ? Demanda Stiles.

-Dean ? Ah oui, ton Dean.

Elle se mordit la lèvre et se rendit compte que le démonstratif n'était pas la meilleure partie de la syntaxe à utiliser en présence de Derek.

-Le Dean quoi, acheva-t-elle. On doit y aller, maintenant.

Elle les traîna dehors et ils se mirent à chercher n'importe quelle piste les menant à Scott ou John.

Lydia dévisagea Malia.

-De toutes les idées que tu as eues, ce doit être la plus drôle, lâcha la Banshee en ouvrant le Scrabble.

-On verra si ça marche ! J'ai toujours de bonnes idées ! Lança Malia enthousiaste.

Lydia mélangea les lettres dans le sachet et secoua ledit sachet. Elle regarda Malia et expira profondément.

-A

-On se croirait dans Pretty Little Liars, lâcha Malia en ouvrant une canette de soda.

-Très drôle, laisse-moi me concentrer, la coupa Lydia.

Elle sortit une autre lettre du sachet.

-R

-Trois lettres, horizontal, RUE comme là où on a abandonné John, dit Malia en sirotant sa canette.

-Peux-tu juste te taire ? Répéta Lydia en prenant une autre lettre, G.

-G comme Gay, comme mon cousin, Stiles, Dean, John…

Lydia émit un rire amusé.

-E.

-E comme encu…

-La ferme Malia, s'écria Lydia agacée par le comportement immature de son amie, laisse nos amis les homosexuels en paix. –N.

-N comme niqu…

-Oh mon dieu… murmura Lydia.

Malia haussa un sourcil interrogateur à son amie et lança un bref :

-Bah accouche !

Lydia retourna le jeton lettré.

-T comme tueur, lâcha Malia en alignant les lettres, ARGENT. Soit tu vas gagner à la loterie dans peu de temps, soit on dirait qu'on va devoir appeler notre meilleure amie chasseuse.

-On ne l'a pas vu depuis deux ans au moins, lâcha Lydia surprise, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire…

Lydia rangea le Scrabble et attrapa son téléphone.

-On doit prévenir Katherine.

Bridget – alias Vivianne Argent – tapota sur sa seringue remplie d'aconit pure. Le degré du poison était très élevé, mais pas assez pour tuer un Vrai Alpha. Encore moins un Alpha qui s'était habitué à boire de l'aconit tous les jours – sauf le mardi – pour être moins enclin à mourir d'empoisonnement. Elle piqua Scott dans l'épaule et pressa doucement la seringue pour que le liquide s'écoule lentement dans les veines du loup. Scott hurla de douleur et sortit ses crocs.

-Pourquoi tant de violence ? Demanda Vivianne, les yeux complètement noirs, tu sais Scotty, je ne t'en veux pas, je me fiche de Katherine à présent. Je la retrouverai bien un soir après tout. Je vais te raconter une histoire, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas raconté d'histoire à quelqu'un tu sais ça ?

Elle appuya sur l'endroit où la seringue avait piqué Scott, du sang gicla entre ses doigts.

-Salope, persifla l'Alpha.

-Où sont passées tes bonnes manières ? De mon temps, les femmes de chasseurs étaient respectées, admirées ! J'étais la meilleure de mon temps, la première femme Argent à prendre la relève d'une famille de chasseurs. C'est moi qui ai créé la tradition des femmes au pouvoir, mais ça, personne ne s'en rappelle. Ah, les jeunes du XXIe siècle, vous n'êtes que des êtres faibles en costumes, assis sur des fauteuils toute la journée avec un salaire fixe tous les mois. Pathétique...

Elle attrapa un couteau chirurgical et s'assit sur le lit, juste à côté de la hanche gauche de Scott. Immobile, il ne pouvait rien contre cette folle qui était son tortionnaire.

-Il était une fois, une méchante chasseuse qui sort d'un séjour pas commode en Enfer. Beaucoup de créatures des ombres l'ont torturé pour ce qu'elle a fait de son vivant, durant des centaines d'années, mais un jour, elle réussit à s'enfuir, au prix de son humanité. Enfin, pas complètement. La méchante Chasseuse est devenue un démon mais continue de traquer les créatures surnaturelles. Grâce à sa nouvelle forme, elle est plus puissante, beaucoup plus puissante.

-Alors c'est ça, dit Scott entre deux quintes de toux de sang, tu es un démon.

-C'est le nom le plus courant, mais ne me coupe pas s'il te plait, continua Vivianne en coupant l'épaule de Scott en guise de punition pour l'avoir interrompue. Savais-tu qu'Halloween approchait ? La nuit où le voile entre les morts et les vivants est très mince. Il est écrit qu'un sort permettrait de rompre ce voile et que tous les esprits peuvent être libérés.

-Tu es complètement folle à lier, cracha Scott en se débattant.

Vivianne planta le couteau dans la hanche de Scott et le fit tournoyer sur place du bout de son index. Du sang s'écoula de la blessure, Scott serra les dents pour ne pas hurler de rage et de douleur.

-Je sais je sais, l'Enfer ça rend fou, c'est le cas de le dire. Mais imagine, le voile brisé, toute la lignée des Argent sera réexpédiée sur Terre, et la Chasse Ultime aura lieu. Aucune créature ne sera épargnée.

-Mais tu vas libérer les esprits des créatures en faisant ça, souffla Scott en regardant le couteau dans sa hanche, soufflant pour apaiser la douleur.

-Non, les créatures surnaturelles ne trouvent pas la paix comme les humains, le voile dont je te parle ne concerne que les humains. Et je ferai en sorte que seule ma famille soit libérée, c'est pour cela que j'ai besoin de vous. Le vrai Alpha, l'Alpha des Alphas et…

Elle hésita.

-Tu le verras en temps voulu, conclut-elle.

Elle arracha le couteau de la plaie de Scott et le reposa sur la table chirurgicale. Elle prit un pot de poudre, en mit dans sa main et saupoudra la poudre verte sur la blessure de Scott. L'Alpha grinça des dents, quoique ce soit, cela faisait un mal de chien. Elle attrapa une bouteille d'eau et abreuva Scott puis sortit de la cage.

-Fais de beaux rêves Scotty, Tata Argent revient bientôt.

Bridget fut prise de spasmes puis s'appuya contre la vitre.

-Tu vas en baver, lâcha-t-elle, un rictus maléfique jusqu'aux oreilles.

John se réveilla dans un bungalow miteux. Il était attaché à une chaise en fer et était bâillonné. Un homme, la quarantaine, entra.

-Il est vivant ! Regarde Suzanne ! Et les coups de couteaux ! Cicatrisés ! S'affola l'homme.

-Tu l'as percuté et tu l'as ramené à la maison ? S'écria ladite Suzanne qui était sa femme, et tu l'as poignardé ?

Elle se dirigea vers John, affolée.

-Je devais le tuer ! Je peux pas aller en taule Suzy ! Mais il est pas mort !

Il avait un accent campagnard des plus désagréables.

-Tu as essayé le fusil dans le crâne ? Demanda la femme.

-Non, viens allons le chercher !

John s'excita sur sa chaise et tenta de se libérer, puis quand le couple sortit, il arracha les cordes qui le liaient d'un coup, brisa une fenêtre et s'enfuit. Il était dans une forêt, sûrement pas loin du campus. Il s'assit et examina ses blessures. Six coups de couteaux dans le ventre, complètement cicatrisés, des côtes à remettre en place le plus vite possible et un affreux mal de crâne. Il regarda son visage dans une flaque d'eau, ses yeux étaient dorés, mais d'un doré différent. Il se sentait moins fort, plus fatigué.

-Merde, Gulian, pas toi…

Son Alpha était mort. Il hurla et attendit une réponse. Quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit le hurlement de Katherine, l'Alpha des Alphas, à une dizaine de kilomètres au sud. Il s'élança dans la nuit et entendit – très faiblement – le couple se disputer. Soudain, il entendit un coup de feu et sentit une balle frôler le haut de son épaule. Il se tourna brusquement et vit une ombre le viser. John s'enfuit et se retrouva sur la route. Un autre coup de feu le fit sursauter, il sprinta le plus rapidement qu'il put et échappa à son assaillant. Il n'avait jamais eu de problèmes avec les chasseurs en compagnie de Gulian auparavant.

-Encore quelques kilomètres… Se dit-il à lui-même, Derek est sûrement à ma recherche. Ces filles sont de vraies saloperies.

L'assaillant de John rangea son fusil dans son holster et referma sa veste en cuir. Elle – car il s'agissait d'une femme – refit ses lacets et rechargea son silencieux, puis regagna sa moto. Elle démarra et roula droit vers le sud, direction _Berkeley University._

Derek marchait derrière Katherine. Grincheux, il n'était pas d'humeur à parler, encore moins à sa meilleure amie depuis qu'elle le forçait à la suivre. Il n'aurait pas été gêné d'habitude, mais cette fois-ci, elle obligeait également Stiles à la suivre. De ce fait, Derek marchait derrière Katherine, à sa droite, tandis que Stiles marchait devant Katherine, à sa gauche. Katherine savait qu'elle était le point O de la fonction, mais elle n'avait aucune idée de comment relier les deux points.

-Il est au Nord, on doit continuer, répéta-t-elle.

Ils marchaient sur une route depuis plus d'une heure, l'impatience montait chez les deux jeunes hommes.

-Et quand on trouvera le mec, on en fera quoi ? Demanda Stiles en s'arrêtant.

Katherine attrapa son bras et le força à marcher à côté d'elle.

-Quand on trouvera John, on l'aidera à se remettre de ce qu'il aura traversé parce-que nous sommes humains et que nous avons un cœur. Nous lui demanderons ce qu'il s'est passé et on en fera rien du tout, trancha-t-elle agacée du comportement de Stiles.

Derek se contenta de regarder à l'opposé de Stiles et ne répondit pas à l'attaque.

_Je vais l'étriper, pensa-t-il en ouvrant son esprit à Katherine._

_Nous voulons tous l'étriper, c'est Stiles, répondit-elle._

Elle sourit.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ? Demanda le sarcastique.

-Katherine, le coupa Derek.

Une ombre s'approchait droit vers eux à une vitesse surnaturelle. En quelques secondes, ils reconnurent John.

-John ! S'écria Katherine.

A la surprise de tous, c'était elle qui s'était jetée dans ses bras. Elle voulait éviter les embrassades entre Derek et John.

-Euh, oui je vais bien Katherine merci.

L'Alpha enlaça John.

-Tu dois tout nous raconter, et maintenant on doit rentrer aux bercailles.


	10. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9 **

John expliqua ce qui lui était arrivé dans la chambre de Derek en compagnie de Stiles et Katherine. Les trois étudiants éclatèrent de rire, ils avaient imaginé le pire scénario possible. Leur joie dissipée, une question de Stiles mit l'ambiance à plat.

-Et le chasseur qui t'as attaqué, il ne devait pas être de l'Université, il était beaucoup trop loin. Vous croyez qu'ils ont appelé des renforts ?

-Espérons que non, dit Katherine en se massant les genoux, en tout cas, j'ai dix-sept appels manqués de Lydia et trois de Malia, elles sont du trouver quelque chose d'intéressant. Pourvu que ce soit en rapport avec la position de Scott, ça me tue de le savoir à la merci des Thêta Tau.

Katherine baissa la tête de culpabilité.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute si tu n'as pas réussi à extirper Scott de sa cage, la consola Derek, tu es une louve après tout, et sous l'aconit on ne peut rien faire.

-A moitié, le corrigea-t-elle sèchement, je n'ai pas réussi à délivrer Scott parce-que je ne contrôle pas ma seconde nature, je suis faible quand il s'agit d'utiliser mon côté maternel.

-Son côté maternel ? Demanda John intrigué.

Derek et Katherine eurent un regard complice mais interrogateur. A part leurs amis, personne ne savait que Katherine était à la fois une louve et une Enchanteresse. Abandonnée par ses deux parents à la naissance, elle avait été élevée avec sa tante, Kali, et n'avait aucune connaissance de son hybridation avant l'arrivée de sa jumelle dans sa vie à ses 17 ans. Période durant laquelle, - précisons-le – elle sa survécu aux attaques du Benefactor, qui visait également sa meute et d'autres créatures surnaturelles de Beacon Hills.

-Rien, abrégea l'Alpha en se levant, je ferai mieux de rejoindre les filles à la Fraternité. Ne vous entretuez pas.

Katherine sortit de la chambre et regarda les trois garçons dans la chambre. Elle ne put s'empêcher – en bonne Sterek shipper – de s'imaginer des scénarios improbables et plutôt excitants. Sur cette pensée érotique, elle ferma la porte et émit un rire incontrôlé et inaudible. Qu'ils étaient mignons à vouloir se battre entre eux, alors que la seule chose qu'ils voulaient vraiment, c'était le bassin de leur voisin.

Elle quitta discrètement Alpha Mu et ferma la porte en sortant. Il faisait nuit noire et des patrouilles passaient régulièrement depuis les meurtres en série. Elle sonda l'environnement et ne sentit rien d'anormal ni de dangereux dans les environs. La voiture de patrouille était assez loin, ce qui lui laissait le temps de marcher jusqu'à sa Fraternité à une cadence régulière. Elle se repassa en boucle les images de son confinement dans la tête. Des sous-sols évidemment, du matériel de torture, une cage, des menottes, de l'aconit. Scott continuait à endurer cela, s'il était toujours vivant évidemment, et elle ne pouvait même pas le soutenir par sa présence. Elle arriva aux portes des Kappa Phi Nu, ouvrit la porte principale avec son jeu de clef, entra et la referma. Elle s'adossa contre la porte, il faisait chaud ici. La température était réglée de sorte qu'il ne fasse ni trop chaud ni trop froid dans la maison, mais comparé à la froideur de Septembre, la maison était le nid de Vulcain.

Katherine monta les escaliers et entra dans la chambre de Malia, elle était vide. Elle vérifia sa salle de bain – au cas où – et ressortit. Elle trouva les filles assises dans la chambre de Lydia en train d'étudier.

-Salut, lâcha-t-elle en posant sa veste sur une chaise, il fait affreusement chaud vous ne trouvez pas ?

-Non, répondit Lydia.

-Si j'avoue, j'ai vérifié le Thermostat dans la cuisine, il est à 17°C, la contra Malia.

-Et dans la cave ? Il est peut-être bloqué dans la cuisine.

Lydia haussa un sourcil étonné. Ses amies parlaient température alors que leur Alpha était porté disparu et que des tueurs en série se promenaient librement sur le campus. Elle ne fit aucune remarque mais pointa du doigt un gros livre en cuir marron à reliure noire.

-Passe-moi ça Katherine s'il te plait.

La blonde saisit le volume épais et le posa à côté de Lydia. Elle s'en empara et l'ouvrit à une page au hasard.

-Démon. Créature revenant de l'Enfer pour faire le Mal. Ils ne peuvent être tués mais on peut les exorciser grâce à cette formule blablabla… Lut-elle en survolant du doigt le langage latin du livre.

-Truc de Banshee ? Demanda Katherine en s'asseyant à côté de Lydia.

-Truc de Banshee, affirma Malia en regardant au-dessus de l'épaule de sa commère, si on s'en réfère à tes pouvoirs incontrôlés, sans oublier pas sûrs à cent pourcents, on aurait affaire à un… démon ?

-Possible… Murmura Katherine, après tout, ça m'étonne que les Thêta Tau soient si forts pour nous coincer, nous localiser, nous…

Elle hésita un moment avant de lâcher un – et elle l'a vraiment dit comme ça - :

-Nous tout quoi.

-Ouais nous tout, répéta Lydia. D'après ce livre, les démons sont d'anciens humains réincarnés par l'Enfer après avoir été torturés puis avoir torturé à leur tour. Ils puisent leur force des Enfers et du Mal qu'ils provoquent.

-Il y a un Enfer ? S'étonna Malia, moi qui pensais que la vie sur Terre en tant qu'humain était déjà la pire vie.

Katherine regarda Lydia, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Lydia secoua la tête avant de continuer sa lecture.

-On peut éloigner les démons avec du sel, les emprisonner dans des glyphes, les reconnaître à leurs yeux noirs…

-Rien que ça, plaisanta Malia en se levant, et ils se baladent avec une fourche et ils ont des cornes de taureau ?

-Exactement ! Acheva Lydia en riant.

Elles rirent et Katherine prit le livre des mains de Lydia.

-C'est plutôt inquiétant. Nous avons toujours affronté des créatures malfaisantes mais elles étaient toujours _vivantes_, précisa-t-elle en appuyant sur le « _vivantes »_, comment voulez-vous vaincre un démon ? Il y a écrit qu'on peut l'exorciser, pas le tuer. Et la formule en latin, c'est trop compliqué à retenir.

-On peut l'écrire sur un post-it, proposa Malia, ou la mettre sur notre téléphone en fond d'écran, comme quand on a contrôle de SVT Lydia elle…

-Lydia elle fait rien du tout, la coupa rapidement la Banshee, on va la mettre sur notre téléphone et on verra si elle sera utile. Si ça se trouve j'ai ouvert le bouquin à cette page par hasard et mes capacités de Banshee me font défaut.

Elles déglutirent à l'idée de vraiment affronter un démon. C'était tout nouveau pour elles, et elles ne pensaient pas devoir se battre une énième fois contre une créature qui leur voulait du mal. Le pire dans tout ça, c'était que des humains étaient impliqués d'une certaine manière. De ce fait, ils étaient vraiment en sous-effectif.

Le lendemain matin, Stiles se réveilla à même le sol dans la chambre de Derek. Le garou n'avait pas daigné lui laisser son lit – sûrement une vengeance pour les événements de la veille – et avait en plus dormi avec John. Inutile de préciser que Stiles avait passé une sale nuit, les deux garçons se tripotaient sous la couette et il arrivait que John geigne alors que le jeune humain commençait à tomber dans les bras de Morphée. Les caresses et l'excitation dans la chambre avaient sûrement fait fuir Morphée, Stiles ne put dormir avant que les deux garous ne s'endorment d'abord. Stiles se leva et sortit de la chambre en grognant. Un rapide coup d'œil vers le lit de Derek lui apprit que les jeunes amants étaient réveillés et que leur outillage l'était aussi – mais ce n'était qu'un détail, il sortit tout de même -, cette vue le fit soupirer. Il se rappela qu'il n'avait pas vu Dean depuis deux jours et décida de lui donner rendez-vous dans sa chambre. Il s'empressa de quitter la Fraternité de Derek pour rejoindre la sienne et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, le jeune loup était déjà assis sur le lit de Stiles, souriant.

-Je pensais que tu ne voulais plus me revoir, dit-il en levant les yeux vers Stiles.

-J'étais occupé, se contenta de répondre Stiles avec sérieux.

Il se baissa et ramassa un caleçon qui trainait et le fourgua dans son armoire, remit un peu d'ordre dans la chambre en deux minutes et ouvrit la fenêtre. Dean resta muet pendant que l'humain faisait son ménage et devina qu'il l'utilisait – le ménage précisons-le – pour éviter de parler.

-J'ai entendu dire qu'un Alpha était mort cette nuit. Une fille de ma Fraternité est devenue Oméga. A ce qu'on dit aussi, la meute comportait quatre Bêta dont...

-Dont John, je suis au courant, le coupa Stiles.

Il regarda par la fenêtre, dos à Dean.

-Ecoute Stiles, j'ai l'impression que tes amis et toi avez pas mal de problèmes ces temps-cis, la disparition de Scott, de John, les meurtres…

-Ouais… Murmura Stiles à la fenêtre.

-Si tu veux je peux m'effacer et tu peux m'oublier. Bien sûr ça me ferait mal au cœur de faire ça car je t'aime bien et t'es plutôt sexy, drôle et assez énergique, ce que j'aime bien chez un mec, mais si tu es trop occupé je peux vraiment te laisser en paix.

Stiles ne répondit pas et réfléchit. Il aurait aimé que ce soit John qui propose cela à Derek. Bien sûr, il comptait bien utiliser Dean pour faire enrager Derek, mais d'un autre côté, ce n'était pas son genre d'utiliser les gens de cette manière. Il dessina du doigt des formes sur la vitre propre.

-Stiles ? L'interrompit Dean, blessé face au silence de l'humain.

-Ouais.

-Ouais quoi ?

-Ouais tu peux partir.

-Quoi ?

-Quoi quoi ? Je n'ai pas été assez clair ?

-Je…

-Dégage.

Dean n'eut rien à redire. Il n'était pas du genre à se battre ou à insister, c'était un bon élève, un bon ami, un bon Bêta, il ne voulait pas créer d'embrouilles, surtout pas se bagarrer avec Stiles pour une histoire d'un soir. C'est lui qui avait lancé le débat après tout.

Il se mordit la lèvre et baissa la tête vaincu, ramassa son sac et claqua la porte de la chambre de Stiles. L'humain sursauta au « Clac » de la porte et inspira profondément pour ne pas échapper une larme de pitié.

-Un innocent de sauvé, murmura-t-il en regardant Dean s'éloigner de la Fraternité.

Même s'il avait apprécié le soir qu'il avait passé avec Dean, et même Dean en lui-même, il ne pouvait pas lui demander de se battre à ses côtés. Ce serait égoïste de sa part. En plus, Katherine avait noté qu'il était beaucoup trop faible et gentil pour le combat. Stiles attrapa son téléphone et avertit Katherine que Dean était hors de danger, écarté de la situation. Elle lui répondit dans la minute qui suivait _« Ok »._

Katherine fut réveillée par un sms de Stiles. Elle répondit « Ok » sans le lire, ce qu'elle fera plus tard, et alla se doucher, s'habiller, se maquiller, afin de cacher son angoisse à l'idée de retrouver Scott mort, de faire face à un nouveau meurtre et de tout simplement masquer ses cernes disgracieuses. A part toutes ces petites choses, elle avait une vie plutôt banale.

Elle descendit à la cuisine, se prépara des œufs brouillés avec du bacon, prit une orange et se servit un verre de jus de goyave. Elle enfila son petit déjeuner à une vitesse incroyable et sortit de la Fraternité pour sonder le campus en vue d'une menace démoniaque ou autre. Après quinze minutes de patrouille, elle fut témoin d'un événement plutôt inquiétant. Un orage menaçant arrivait à une vitesse vertigineuse à plus de dix kilomètres vers le Sud. Elle était en mesure de l'entendre et de le sentir grâce à ses capacités qui reprenait leur puissance d'avant son passage chez les Thêta Tau, mais ce n'était qu'un détail. Elle aperçut Jenny, leur Présidente de fraternité, descendre un escalier souterrain derrière une maison abandonnée. Immédiatement, elle envoya son emplacement à ses amis et se jeta dans la gueule du loup, prête à déchiqueter des gorges pour sauver Scott. Elle examina l'endroit et remarqua qu'une dalle en pierre était cachée en dessous de feuilles mortes. Elle fit sauter le mécanisme d'un coup de pied et rattrapa la lourde dalle avant qu'elle ne tombe et ne trahisse sa présence. Katherine posa la dalle sur le côté et descendit les escaliers qu'avait empruntés sa Présidente cinq minutes avant elle. Grande fut sa surprise en découvrant un monde complètement différent de la surface. Les murs n'étaient pas en pierre recouverts de métal comme la dernière fois mais taillés dans une pierre blanche. Il y avait deux sous-sols différents et ils n'étaient sûrement reliés que par une seule porte.

-Voilà comment ils se sont déplacés, murmura l'Alpha en avançant sans bruit dans le dédale.

Elle arriva à un carrefour et sortit un couteau de sa poche – au cas où - et regarda à gauche, à droite, devant, derrière, personne. Elle fit un pas en avant et une porte métallique se dressa en quelques secondes entre elle et le couloir dont elle venait.

-Code, fit une voix électronique.

-Thêta Tau, marmonna Katherine alarmée.

Des portes métalliques se dressèrent de tous les côtés. Elle était à nouveau piégée.

-Code, répéta la voix.

-Humain ! Hurla Katherine affolée.

-Code erroné, processus d'empoisonnement activé. Passez une bonne journée avec Security Incorporation.

De la brume d'aconit se déversa des portes métalliques et Katherine s'évanouit, son cerveau attaqué par les cellules empoisonnées de la plante toxique.

Scott entendit l'ascenseur descendre et maudit Vivianne – ou Bridget – d'avance. A sa grande surprise, deux hommes sortirent de l'ascenseur en portant une Katherine inconsciente. Ils la jetèrent dans la cage, et s'en allèrent. Quelques minutes plus tard, Vivianne, car ses yeux étaient noirs, les rejoignit.

-Regardez qui s'est fait prendre ? C'est Katheuuuuuuriiiine ! Nargua le démon en souriant, vous êtes stupides, vous humains. Il a suffi qu'une fille paraisse suspecte pour que ta chère Alpha des Alphas se jette dans la gueule du loup et se fasse prendre. J'ai presque pitié face à votre stupidité.

Scott grogna et se débattit, mais les sangles étaient serrées et l'aconit rentrait dans sa chair maintenant à vif.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui Scotty ? Couteau ? Piqûres ?

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt, puis sourit.

-Dissection ! Lança-t-elle un sourire maléfique aux lèvres.

Sa voix mielleuse et à la fois machiavélique était terrifiante. Elle attrapa un couteau de dissection et le planta dans l'épaule de Scott.

-Je rigole, je ne suis pas du genre à torturer, blagua Vivianne. Je venais juste te saluer, toi et ta petite amie. Je repasserai ce soir pour me présenter correctement. Elle ne m'a pas encore salué !

Elle sortit de la cage et laissa le couteau dans l'épaule de Scott. Elle prit l'ascenseur et remonta à la surface.

Une heure plus tard, Katherine se réveilla. Elle se massa les tempes et se leva en sursaut. L'aconit en brume lui montait au cerveau, ce qui la déséquilibra. Elle s'agrippa à une jambe et se rendit compte que c'était Scott qui était inconscient. Il avait un couteau planté dans une blessure ensanglantée. Katherine s'empara de l'arme blanche et la tira d'un coup, puis la mit derrière son jean et le cacha en dessous de son tee-shirt. Scott se réveilla et hurla, ses yeux rouges brillèrent et ses crocs sortirent.

-Scott, Scott, c'est moi, du calme.

Elle posa une main sur le torse meurtri d'entailles presque cicatrisées du _True Alpha _et soulagea la douleur de son ami. Il se calma et reprit ses esprits.

-Katherine…

-Tout va bien, qu'est-ce que je suis heureuse de te revoir, dit-elle en posant son front sur son torse nu.

-Tu peux me détacher ? Demanda Scott en haussant les sourcils.

-Je pense, répondit Katherine en sortant ses griffes.

Elle trancha facilement les sangles et libéra Scott. Le loup se leva et tituba, puis se rééquilibra. Il fit le tour de la cage trente fois et lança :

-Il est quelle heure ?

-Je suis arrivée ici ce matin, enfin dans les sous-sols.

-Il doit être presque dix heures. Une humaine va bientôt nous apporter à boire.

Katherine porta la main à ses fesses. Elle allait devoir tuer quelqu'un.

-Je vais te rattacher, quand la fille arrivera, je lui trancherai la gorge, dit Katherine imperturbable.

Elle rattacha Scott au lit de torture – à son grand malheur – et feignit l'inconscience. Comme prévu, une Thêta Tau arriva à tâtons dans la cage et déposa à boire, Katherine se jeta sur elle et la projeta sur la vitre de la cage. Désorientée, la fille ne savait plus ou donner de la tête, Katherine sortit le couteau de son jean et le lança droit sur la fille. Il se logea au creux de sa gorge, elle s'arrêta, tomba sur les genoux, puis au sol. Le couteau traversa sa gorge entière et ressortit de l'autre côté de son corps dans une explosion de sang à en rendre jaloux les _Grands Sacrifices. _D'un geste vif, Katherine détacha les sangles qui retenaient encore une fois Scott prisonnier et sortit de la cage, appela l'ascenseur et attendit.

-Je n'y crois pas… Murmura Scott.

-Ne t'emballes pas trop, je ne connais pas le chemin de sortie, le stoppa Katherine.

Scott déglutit. Il était épuisé et incapable de se battre. Ils rentrèrent dans l'ascenseur et appuyèrent sur le 3, qui devait être l'étage le plus élevé.

Ils attendirent.

Ils avaient l'impression que la montée durait des heures.

Des heures.

Ding.

La porte coulissa et ils virent un couloir de Fraternité. Ils étaient chez les Thêta Tau.

-Non… murmura Katherine.

-Quoi ? Demanda Scott plaqué contre un mur.

-Nous sommes chez les Thêta Tau, c'est rempli de Chasseurs et la maison est en sorbier. Je ne pense pas avoir la force pour forcer le passage.

-Je suis trop fatigué pour forcer le passage aussi… Se lamenta Scott.

-On peut passer par le grenier, détruire le toit et sauter du toit, proposa Katherine en haussant les épaules.

-Rien que ça ? Répéta Scott médusé.

-Rien que ça, réitéra l'Alpha des Alphas.

Ils tapissèrent les murs, par chance, il n'y avait personne à cet étage, et montèrent au grenier. Des dizaines de livres jonchaient le sol et des centaines étaient posés sur des bibliothèques. Un autel avait été posé et des bougies étaient allumées. Un trou dans le toit laissait passer la lumière du soleil qui berçait l'autel.

-Notre passage pour la liberté, lança Katherine.

Elle fit la courte échelle à Scott et le balança sur le toit, littéralement. Elle regarda l'autel, puis le renversa d'un violent revers de pied. Les bougies enflammèrent le parquet en bois, et Katherine eut vraiment cru avoir entendu un hurlement. Elle se jeta sur la l'ouverture dans le plafond et rejoignit Scott sur le toit.

-A trois ? Demanda-t-elle en prenant la main de son ami.

-A trois.

-Trois, lança-t-elle d'un coup en les entraînant dans le vide.


	11. Chapitre 10

**Chapitre 10**

Scott et Katherine atterrirent sur leurs pattes – sans mauvais jeu de mots – et s'écroulèrent au sol.

-Je me suis foulé la cheville, maugréa Scott en gémissant.

-On s'en fout lève-toi je sais où nous sommes, Alpha Nu et Alpha Mu sont à moins de deux minutes, lança Katherine en relevant le loup blessé.

Ils se faufilèrent discrètement dans les buissons, avec un peu de chance, personne ne les avait vus sauter du grenier des Thêta Tau. Ils passèrent derrière les maisons pour ne pas attirer l'attention et arrivèrent à la Fraternité de Derek. Ils montèrent les escaliers sous les yeux étonnés des quelques étudiants dans la cuisine, puis Katherine défonça la porte de Derek d'un coup de pied et posa Scott sur le lit. Derek sortit de la douche, une serviette sur les hanches recouvrant tout le bas de son corps.

-Scott ? S'écria-t-il en s'approchant du jeune Alpha.

John sortit également de la douche. En voyant Katherine, il rougit, puis relâcha sa serviette de surprise en apercevant Scott sur le lit de son amant.

-John ! S'écria Katherine, je n'ai pas besoin de voir tes parties, va t'habiller ! Toi aussi Derek !

Les jeunes bêtes de sexe – loups garous notons le jeu de mots – s'habillèrent dans la salle de bain et rejoignirent Katherine et Scott dans la chambre, un jean et un tee-shirt sur le corps.

-Comment… Balbutia Derek.

-Un gros coup de chance, je me suis faite piégée, j'ai trouvé un couteau dans la cage de Scott, j'ai tué une fille, on a pris l'ascenseur, on a sauté d'un toit, on s'est enfui. Ils retenaient Scott dans le sous-sol de la Fraternité Thêta Tau, résuma Katherine.

-Tu parles d'un bol ! S'écria John.

Scott s'endormit devant les yeux ébahis des personnes autour de lui. Katherine attrapa le téléphone de Derek dans la commode.

-Je t'en prie, lâcha-t-il.

-Je préviens les autres que Scott est ici, dit-elle en tapotant sur l'écran de l'iPhone de Derek.

Elle soupira.

-Je hais les iPhone. Heureusement que j'ai laissé mon Lumia sur mon lit en sortant ce matin.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Stiles entra en trombe dans la chambre.

-Scott ! S'écria-t-il.

Katherine plaqua une main sur sa bouche.

-Il dort, dit-elle en enlevant la main délicatement, il est _vraiment_ blessé.

Elle marqua un temps de pause et dit :

-John, viens avec moi, on va patrouiller.

-Mais… Balbutia-t-il.

-Maintenant, ordonna-t-elle en faisant briller ses yeux améthyste.

Il grinça des dents et la suivit, laissant Stiles et Derek seuls avec un Scott endormi sur le lit.

-Tu as bien dormi ? Railla Derek.

-J'ai dit à Dean de me lâcher et de ne pas chercher à me revoir, c'est trop dangereux pour lui. On ne peut pas se permettre d'impliquer d'autres gens dans ce genre d'affaires, dit Stiles sans prendre en compte la raillerie du loup.

Derek resta sans voix.

-Stiles…

-Quoi ? Lâcha l'humain en se tournant vers le loup.

-Tu n'arrêtes jamais.

-Jamais quoi ?

-Laisse tomber.

Ils se regardèrent dans le blanc de l'œil pendant quinze secondes, puis Scott se réveilla d'un coup. Pas longue la sieste.

-Je sais qui tue les créatures surnaturelles, s'affola-t-il.

Il tomba du lit. Derek ne put s'empêcher de sourire et le releva calmement.

-Vivianne, Vivianne Argent. C'est un démon, un ancêtre des Argent. Elle n'est pas humaine. Elle est _très _ puissante, ajouta le loup en reprenant son souffle.

-Et ? Demanda Stiles en posant une main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

Scott remarqua à cet instant que Stiles était dans la pièce.

-Stiles ! S'écria-t-il en l'enlaçant.

Derek recula d'un pas. Il ne voulait pas d'un câlin à trois avec Scott.

-Tu m'as manqué frangin, t'es sacrément amoché, on va lui faire sa fête à la démone, lança Stiles en serrant Scott contre lui.

Derek se mordit la lèvre inférieure puis toussa.

-Et ? Répéta-t-il.

-Ouais, et elle veut sacrifier des loups spéciaux pour ramener des esprits de chasseurs à Halloween. Une histoire de voile mince entre les vivants et les morts, résuma Scott en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

-La routine, plaisanta Stiles en se relevant. Après les loups-démons, on a des démons tout court. Quand est-ce qu'on affronte Lucifer ?

-Rigole pas, souffla Scott, un démon est bien plus que tout ce qu'on a pu combattre à ce jour. Et en plus c'est une vraie psychopathe.

Scott baissa son short pour montrer le haut de sa fesse droite entièrement tailladée. De multiples coupures et taillades parcouraient également son torse, ses épaules et son dos, et étaient plus ou moins cicatrisées. Lydia et Malia entrèrent dans la chambre.

-Scott ! S'écrièrent-t-elles en cœur.

Il releva son short et les enlaça.

-Où étais-tu ? Demanda Lydia, ça va ?

Elle passa rapidement une main sur ses blessures, un bout de chair s'accrocha à sa manucure.

-Beurk.

-Ca peut aller. J'étais dans le sous-sol des Thêta Tau, Katherine m'a sauvé. On s'est enfui mais on a dû tuer une fille.

-Il n'y a aucun mais, ces gens vous torturaient. Maintenant on ne reste plus seul ! Lança Stiles.

-Oui, on reste ensemble, répéta Lydia.

-Scott ? Fit une voix à la porte.

Kira était sur le seuil de la porte. Lydia et Malia s'écartèrent de Scott et elle contempla son petit ami, puis fut horrifiée des blessures qu'il avait sur le corps.

-Oh mon dieu Scott…

Elle lâcha son sac à main et se jeta sur lui, l'étreignit de toutes ses forces et l'embrassa avec passion. Il serra les dents.

-Désolée… J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi…

-Ce n'est rien, dit-il en passant une main dans les cheveux noirs de sa petite amie, je suis là maintenant.

Ils s'enlacèrent une seconde fois.

-Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais nous avons cours, lança Lydia, je propose qu'on se retrouve chez Kira après le déjeuner ? Je suppose que tu allais là-bas après non ? Demanda-t-elle en regardant Scott.

-Oui, tu lis dans les pensées ? Demanda Scott en arquant un sourcil.

-Un peu, blagua la Banshee.

Ils sortirent tous, sauf Stiles et Derek. Le garou ferma la porte. Il examina l'humain immobile et silencieux sur le pas de la porte. Il s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda le loup sur l'offensive.

-Je veux que tu arrêtes de voir John. On ne sait pas quelles sont ses intentions, ordonna Stiles d'un ton neutre mais clair.

Derek parut désabusé puis reprit son expression faciale en main. Il prit un air dur et désobligeant. Il haussa la tête et regarda Stiles avec dédain.

-Je fais ce que je veux. Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu ne ressens pas les plaisirs de l'amour avec ton Dean. La frigidité de ton âme est sûrement aussi froide que l'excitation que tu ressens pour lui.

-Tu as essayé de citer les _Liaisons Dangereuses_ ? Lança Stiles moqueur.

-Non, mentit Derek, mais tu m'as très bien compris. Je ne vais pas m'empêcher de m'amuser pour toi.

-Pourquoi maintenant ? Demanda Stiles plus sérieux.

-Pourquoi maintenant quoi ? Répéta Derek en croisant les bras.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça maintenant, dit Stiles agacé.

-Faire quoi ? Ajouta le loup.

-Arrête, s'énerva l'humain.

-Arrêter quoi ?

-Je sors.

-Reste.

-Non.

-Si.

Derek attrapa le bras de Stiles. Il se tourna vers le loup et plongea son regard noisette dans l'azur de celui de Derek et sentit son souffle chaud sur son menton. Stiles porta une main sur la hanche de Derek, celui-ci le plaqua contre la porte. Stiles sourit et murmura

-Je sais que t'en meures d'envie, Nullos.

-Ne me cherche pas, le menaça le loup.

Stiles attrapa la seconde hanche de Derek. Il n'y avait plus de doute, il avait quartier libre.

Derek se vautra avec désir et délabrement sur les lèvres pulpeuses du jeune humain. Il huma chaque parcelle de son visage avec sauvagerie et se noya dans le regard perçant de celui-ci. Stiles geignit lorsque Derek exerça une pression trop forte sur ses hanches – si forte qu'elle lui provoquera un bleu – et déchira son tee-shirt. Derek fit de même, porta Stiles jusqu'à son lit et l'embrassa dans le cou. Stiles caressa les cheveux de Derek et frotta son nez contre celui de Derek. Il plaça une main indiscrète sur les fesses du loup et sourit. Le jeune garou ne contrôla pas ses yeux qui brillèrent d'un doré pur.

-Stiles… Murmura Derek.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu gâches tout ? Souffla l'humain, Dean aussi murmurait mon prénom durant le plan, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait m'énerver.

Derek se redressa d'un coup.

-Le plan ? Demanda-t-il surpris.

-Bah oui, mon plan cul quoi, lâcha Stiles lassé.

-Je suis ton nouveau plan cul ? Demanda Derek blessé.

-Non t'es la reine d'Angleterre gros malin, bien sûr que t'es mon plan cul, trancha Stiles d'un air satisfait.

Derek se releva et remit son tee-shirt.

-Sors, j'ai cours, ordonna-t-il sèchement.

Stiles se releva en souriant et sortit de la chambre, torse nu, son tee-shirt étant en lambeaux par terre. Derek claqua la porte derrière lui. Comment avait-il pu être si naïf ? Stiles ne pouvait pas avoir changé de comportement si brutalement, il ne pouvait pas passer de la guerre à l'amour en deux jours. Il avait le mot blessant, une capacité qu'il n'avait pas auparavant. Pas avant cette année en tout cas. Pas aussi blessant, cela était sûr. Derek s'assit sur son lit et s'autorisa à échapper une larme de tristesse. Il s'était fait berné. Quel idiot était-il. Il se dirigea vers sa salle de bain et laissa couler l'eau du robinet. Lorsqu'elle fut bien froide, il s'aspergea le visage et resta longtemps la tête dans l'évier, inconfortablement positionné. L'eau froide coulait sur sa joue, mais lui brûlait la peau, aconit oblige. Cela lui faisait du bien. Il était bouillant de rage. Il entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte mais il ne répondit pas. La personne persistait. La rage montait en lui, il ne répondit pas, mais elle frappait toujours à sa porte. Impatient, il se dressa et se cogna le front contre le robinet. Enervé comme jamais, il ouvrit la porte et écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

-Salut Derek, je t'ai manqué ? Lança la fille en entrant dans la chambre, sympa la déco, plutôt petit par rapport au loft.

Derek referma la porte et resta silencieux. C'était une sacrée _bonne_ surprise – sans mauvais jeu de mots -.

Kira pansa les blessures de Scott – qui étaient conséquentes et nombreuses – et l'allongea dans son lit double. Elle l'avait aidé à se doucher auparavant et l'avait soigné intégralement. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux encore mouillés et caressa sa joue.

-J'ai vraiment cru que je t'avais perdu Scott McCall, ne me refais plus jamais ça, sinon je t'électrocute dans le prochain bain que nous prendrons tous les deux, dit-elle avec douceur.

-Merci… Murmura Scott à bout de forces.

Elle caressa sa joue encore quelques minutes.

-C'était… Horrible, avoua-t-il en fermant les yeux. La torture. Gratuite en plus. Ce sont des psychopathes. Ils sont vraiment dangereux, on doit les arrêter…

-Oui… Repose-toi Scott.

Elle posa une main sur son front et le laissa sur son lit. Elle étudia toute l'après-midi sur son bureau, jetant un coup d'œil à son petit ami à chaque bruit qu'elle entendait.

Il était presque dix-huit heures lorsque le dernier cours de la journée se termina et que les salles de cours devinrent vides. Katherine traîna John – qui soit dit en passant avait déjà passé quatre heures à devoir la suivre – jusqu'à la bibliothèque du bâtiment de Droit et Littérature Contemporaine.

-On a déjà patrouillé mille cinq cent trente-deux fois ici, marmonna John en tapant du pied bruyamment en entrant dans la bibliothèque universitaire.

-On doit toujours patrouiller, tu veux trouver un mort demain matin ? Répéta Katherine une énième fois.

John souffla. Il avait très bien compris le manège de Katherine. C'était devenu clair depuis qu'il avait parlé avec Malia et Lydia l'autre soir.

-Je suis désolé que ça te contrarie que je couche avec ton meilleur ami, lança-t-il en regardant dans un couloir de la bibliothèque.

-Hmm ? Marmonna la blonde de l'autre bout du couloir.

-Mais je ne vais pas arrêter pour autant. On ne va pas se mentir, c'est un bon parti Derek, ajouta le Bêta.

-Ouais, souffla la fille.

-Ouais ? C'est tout ? S'étonna John.

-Que veux-tu que je dise ? Ce n'est pas moi qui me prends sa queue entre les jambes.

-Quelle souplesse dans le langage, lança John amusé.

-Je suis un peu choquée on va dire. J'ai le chic pour tomber sur les couples gays en pleine action.

-Ma pauvre, la plaint-il en lui tirant la langue.

Elle grimaça et marcha en boitant.

-Très drôle, la stoppa John, mais vraiment, c'est une idée reçue.

Elle lui envoya un baiser par la main et retourna à sa patrouille. La bibliothèque était vide. Personne ne s'attardait dans les lieux publics après les cours, tout le monde se cloîtrait à double tour dans leurs Fraternités. Sauf Derek. Il laissait toujours sa porte ouverte.

-Katherine ! Hurla John.

Katherine se rua au milieu de la bibliothèque et aperçut John, maîtrisé par un homme. Il lui faisait une clé de bras et le menaçait d'un couteau à la gorge. Elle avança doucement vers eux.

-Oh, deux pour le prix d'un, lança le jeune homme.

-Thêta Tau ? Lança Katherine en s'approchant doucement de l'homme.

-T'es qui toi ? Attends… Mais tu n'es pas la poufiasse qu'on a enfermée ce matin ?

Katherine ouvrit la bouche surprise.

-Poufiasse ? Quel manque de respect ! S'indigna-t-elle feignant d'être blessée au cœur.

Elle se concentra et fit voler le couteau plusieurs mètres plus loin.

-Comment t'as fait ça ? S'étonna le Thêta Tau.

John se libéra et lui donna un coup de pied dans le ventre. Le Thêta se vautra au sol avec disgrâce. Il jura et pria, puis jura encore.

-Tu iras en Enfers, Sorcière ! Succube !

-Non, Enchanteresse, le coupa Katherine.

Elle lui donna un violent coup de pied dans le ventre et il vola jusqu'au bureau voisin et tomba à la renverse une seconde fois. Katherine leva la main vers lui et sa nuque se brisa. Il tomba raide mort.

-Tiens, c'est bizarre ça, murmura Katherine.

-J'aimerai savoir comment tu fais ça, demanda John. Tuer par la pensée, ce n'est pas un truc de loup.

-Relax chéri, je t'explique plus tard, en attendant on se casse de là, ordonna l'Alpha en le traînant vers la sortie.

Ils allaient sortir, mais deux chasseurs les pointaient de leur fusil.

-Mauvais, murmura Katherine en pressant la main de John, un chacun.

Elle envoya valser les fusils et ils se ruèrent sur les chasseurs. Katherine sauta sur plus de cinq mètres et donna un coup de poing dans le visage du premier en atterrissant et celui-ci répliqua par un coup de pied dans les hanches après s'être relevé. Il frappa violement Katherine à la poitrine mais celle-ci lui attrapa la tête et la tourna à 90 degrés. Le chasseur tomba raide mort, la nuque brisée. John donna de nombreux coups de genoux dans le ventre de son assaillant, très rapidement, pour l'empêcher de le frapper et l'essouffler. Il le jeta au sol et sortit ses griffes.

-Non ! Cria Katherine, pas les griffes ! Utilise ta force !

John regarda l'Alpha et rangea ses griffes, prit la tête du chasseur à terre et la cogna violement une dizaine de fois sur le sol. Dès le troisième coup, il était déjà mort. Le sang avait recouvert le sol sur trois mètres déjà et avait tâché le jean de John.

-On doit foutre le camp d'ici, acheva l'Alpha en traînant John vers la sortie, puis en s'extirpant rapidement et en silence du bâtiment de Droit et Littérature.

Ils sortirent de la bibliothèque, une flèche scinda l'air, Katherine l'attrapa avant qu'elle ne traverse son épaule droite.

-J'ai eu chaud, chuchota-t-elle.

Ils s'enfuirent par l'aile Est du bâtiment qui donnait sur la rue des Kappa Phi Nu, mais une fille avec des pistolets silencieux les visait à la sortie.

-Nous sommes cernés ! S'écria John, ils te veulent vraiment on dirait !

-Ne crois pas si bien dire, ils veulent mes supers chaussures !

Sur cette blague de mauvaise qualité, Katherine fit un moulinet du poignet et les recharges des pistolets tombèrent au sol. Consternée, la fille se baissa pour ramasser ses cartouches. L'Alpha fit briller ses yeux améthyste et se jeta sur son assaillante. Elle lui attrapa la gorge et la plaqua contre le mur.

-On t'aura Katherine Shayne, et quand on t'aura, tous tes amis mourront, souffla la fille en souriant.

Katherine resta bouche bée, mais lui brisa la nuque d'une pression de doigts.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça ? Demanda John.

-Rien de bon.

Ils sortirent des bâtiments et rejoignirent les rues du campus, quasi désertes à cette-heure ci. La nuit tombait déjà. Les rues étaient plus calmes que les bâtiments, il était plus difficile d'attaquer des étudiants en pleine rue bien sûr.

Katherine et John rejoignirent au pas de course la chambre de Derek, - car Katherine rejoignait toujours la chambre de Derek dès qu'il se passait quelque chose – mais s'arrêtèrent dans la cuisine des Alpha Mu. Derek préparait des œufs brouillés – un comble pour un repas de dix-huit heures, les œufs brouillés sont ghettoïsés au petit déjeuner tout le monde le sait - .

-Derek ? L'appela Katherine en l'apercevant en train de faire à manger.

-Oui ? Ça va ? Demanda-t-il grognon.

-Je suis avec John, tout va bien ?

-Ouais. Monte, il y a une surprise pour toi, dit-il toujours concentré sur ses œufs.

Katherine haussa les épaules et lança un regard plus ou moins complice à John. Le regard qui disait _« Ne couchez pas dans la cuisine s'il vous plait ». _Elle dévala les escaliers et ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Derek, et plaça ses mains devant sa bouche pour ne pas hurler.

De joie. C'était une _sacrée _bonne surprise.

-Oh mon dieu tu m'as tellement manqué ! Lança-t-elle à la brune svelte, confortablement installée, allongée sur le lit du garou.

La brune se leva et embrassa son amie à l'anglaise avant de lancer avec assurance.

-Je crois qu'on a du boulot ma chérie.


End file.
